Lagrimas de Cristal
by RinKo InuKai
Summary: Historia TERMINADA ... Un final que imaginé para Aoshi y Misao, años después de las batallas compartidas con kenshinGumi. Misao x Aoshi y otras parejas. Historia reeditada.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**Nota:**__ Esta historia esta situada en la realidad de la historia original. A unos cuantos años después de las peleas compartidas con Kenshin. De principio comento que esta historia es pequeña... y que sólo girará alrededor de Misao y Aoshi, sus pensamientos y su último encuentro... todavía estoy indecisa... si esto es un encuentro feliz para estar eternamente juntos en vida o después de la muerte... sigo pensando... también esta la opción de hacer un final triste... y que cada quien se quede por su lado... dejen sugerencias... aunque yo escribo y disfruto puliendo esta habilidad o talento, ustedes son quienes con sus opiniones me alientan a seguir escribiendo ... ¿ quien sabe, dudo ser tan buena como los escritores famosos... sin embargo hago el intento de compartir mis ideas... espero que la historia les guste ... es mi primer fic que desarrollo en la historia original y no manejo un universo alterno..._

_Espero que les guste ..._

_**LAGRIMAS DE CRISTAL**_

_Un te quiero ... en medio de la oscuridad..._

_Un corazón herido ... por el dolor del espíritu..._

_Lagrimas de Cristal ... En la espera de un beso..._

_Un frío susurro... perdido en el abismo del alma..._

_Un testigo eterno ... observando como espectador fiel..._

_Lagrimas de Cristal ... liberadas de la prisión del dolor..._

_Un amante enamorado ... con un corazón acobardado..._

_Un grito en la noche... melodía desgarradora del viento..._

_Lagrimas de Cristal ... corriendo libres por sus mejillas..._

_Un silencio ... testigo mudo del amor de almas perdidas..._

_Un perdón incierto ... desconfianza de fríos pensamientos..._

_Lagrimas de Cristal ... brillando en la mirada esmeralda de una Dama ..._

_Un sendero en el bosque ... un camino a la respuesta correcta ..._

_Un secreto enigmático ... encerrado en la luna brilla en su esplendor..._

_Lagrimas de Cristal ... En la nobleza de dos almas en busca del amor..._

_Un amor de Cristal... siendo presa de lagrimas del corazón de un tierno ángel..._

_Un ángel llorando... desahogando la desesperanza y dolor de la perdida de los deseos..._

_Un suspiro sincero ... guardando secretos de sufrimiento y esperanza del regreso del amor ..._

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Caía la noche. El silencio se apoderó del lugar , la luna redonda resplandecía como si ardiera en llamas. La figura de una pequeña mujer era descubierta poco a poco por los rayos de la luna. Había oscuridad, ese cuerpo opaco era envuelto por las nubes, la joven estaba allí alzando una plegaria por el dolor que encerraba en su corazón, luchaba por entender por que le pasaban ese tipo de cosas a ella - _¿ acaso el amor no estaba hecho para ella? _- _no ... tenía derecho amar... a recibir un beso... a sentir el calor del cuerpo de ese hombre que le había hechizado con su mirada_.

_**- Aoshi Shinomori ...**_ – susurró la joven que se encontraba sobre sus rodillas sentada sintiendo las gotas de la lluvia golpear su cabello, deslizándose por su frente llegando hasta sus mejillas.

La linda ninja se encontraba vestida con un traje negro pegado a su cuerpo a causa de la lluvia éste delineaba la frágil y bien formada figura de la joven que se abrazaba así misma buscando consuelo a su espíritu, sentía un vació en su cuerpo... el hombre a quien amaba le había robado el alma y el corazón _... no era justo, ella merecía ser la dama que quitará el sueño a ese caballero._ Pero... no era así, para su desgracia él se había marchado en la oscuridad de la noche, sin decir absolutamente nada... ni un te quiero, ni mucho menos un adiós... la había abandonado a su suerte y a su destino, ese hombre lo era todo para ella , su padre... su hermano... su amigo... incluso su amante...

Las lagrimas rodaban libres por sus mejillas, se había dejado llevar por su dolor , se daba la oportunidad de ser vulnerable... _ante su ser interior_... basta de niñerías... de andar brincando por allí alegre desbordando la felicidad en cada rincón donde ella se encontrará ... Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se daba la libertad de expresar sus sentimientos con sinceridad... _era presa de la confusión... del dolor ... y de la incertidumbre..._

Algo quedaba claro, enterraría a la niña en lo más profundo de su interior y daría permiso al despertar de la mujer que se encontraba aguardando el momento en que la joven tomará una decisión que cambiará su vida por completo ... ese era el momento _... el preciso momento_ ... en que se había sentido defraudada y desilusionada por la actitud que había tomado el joven que ella amaba con todo su ser.

- ¿ _**Por qué Aoshi ? ... por qué no me puedes dar la oportunidad de hacerte feliz ... de robarte una sonrisa ... por qué tener esa actitud de cobardía ... cuando eres un hombre valiente en las batallas ... por qué no ser sincero con tus sentimientos ... para qué obedecer a la razón**_ - se decía así misma la chica de ojos verdes que reflejaban la tristeza de su corazón... el sentimiento le afligía, se sentía sola, no importaba tener a sus amigos o estar rodeada de personas... ella estaba sola, sin el amor del hombre que desde pequeña había adorado... En un principio era admiración... después sin darse cuenta se dejó conquistar por la serenidad de ese rostro angelical, en él cual sólo deseaba ver dibujada una sonrisa cargada de alegría.

_¿ Cómo era posible ?._.. que ese hombre ... el Ex - Okashira, la dejará sola, cuando más lo necesitaba...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un abrazo... una muestra de calidez a su pequeña y especial protegida, a la cual él también amaba con locura, esa era la única razón de su aislamiento, no creía ser merecedor del amor puro de la joven a la cual amaba cada día más y más... disfrutaba contemplar sus ojos esmeralda reflejados en su fría mirada... le envolvían en un sueño donde probaba los dulces labios de la joven Okashira.

-_** ¿ Podrás perdonarme una vez más...? mi pequeño ángel ... Misao**_ – se preguntó mentalmente el joven de alta estatura que caminaba con lentitud por el sendero que se abría paso por los árboles del bosque, no había encontrado mejor opción que huir, lo sabía... un acto cobarde. Sin embargo, para él era lo mejor... meditaría por varias semanas... para encontrar una respuesta ... _una sabía respuesta que le abriera el entendimiento hacia sus sentimientos... que dejarán su razón indefensa..._

Aoshi Shinomori había tomado una decisión _... ¿ buena o mala ?..._ Para él había sido la mejor ... su ser frío y sereno era derrotado por su corazón... en su protegida había encontrado aquella calidez que derritiera su frío corazón... lentamente sin que su conciencia le hiciera observar la realidad... se enamoraba de ella... lo confirmaba día con día cuando pasaba momentos agradables junto a su Misao ... en todos los lugares ... En el templo, cuando le acompañaba en silencio tomando el té ... ningún reproche ... le agradecía su compañía ... Cuántas secretas sonrisas habían escapado inconscientemente de sus labios cuando le veía llegar... cuando le contemplaba en las noches dormir desde la lejanía de la vista que la distancia del techo le permitía.

- _**Tal vez nunca tenga la oportunidad de contemplarte dormir de cerca mi niña ... pero en las lejanías allí estaré para cuidarte y velar tu sueño**_ – el apuesto Ex – Okashira recordaba las palabras que había susurrado al oído de su amada como despedida antes de marcharse ... una despedida en silencio ... un beso en la frente y la tentación de otro que rozará por segundos el sabor de sus labios... En medio de la oscuridad ... sólo la luna como testigo ... un testigo mudo que guardaría un secreto mientras su existencia persistiera.

- **Fue lo mejor** – se repetía en voz alta el joven para convencerse de que su actuar había sido el correcto ... antes de cometer alguna locura que diera desgracia a la vida de su ángel, se había retirado, sin decir adiós cara a cara.

Siguió su camino por el sendero que se abría paso en el bosque, la luna, la oscuridad y la frialdad de la noche eran testigos de la escena más triste que él pudiera vivir en años...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará...

Este fic esta dedicado 100 a todas las seguidoras de esta pareja y a las personas que lo lean, ya que se toman un espacio en su valioso tiempo para leer mis inspiraciones ... muchas gracias por su apoyo... Especialmente a mi amiga Lita Chan, Nee- Chan Catty, Yuli Chan, Marion Chan..., las extraño chicas.

_**Notas de autora:**__ Acá estoy dándome a la tarea de reeditar este fic. Espero que ya tenga mejor calidad, sin errores de ortografía y sin errores de puntuación. Me esfuerzo por brindarles calidad, ojalá cumpla con el cometido. _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Cuando se había dado cuenta tenía aprisionado el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de su querida niña en sus fuertes brazos, sus labios rozaban las mejillas de la jovencita de cabellos negro azabache, éstos caían desordenados cubriendo su cuerpo. La joven Okashira cerró sus ojos al sentir el contacto escalofriante del cuerpo de su amado; la piel suave y fría de sus labios tocar sus cálidas mejillas, no pudo evitarlo movió su rostro de tal manera que sus bocas quedaron a escasos centímetros. El ex Okashira acortó la distancia probando por fin el sabor embriagante de los rosados labios de la joven que le miraba con dulzura.

-_** Misao Makimashi**_ – fue el nombre susurrado por el joven alto que caminaba bajo la lluvia, se encontraba completamente empapado.

Después del encuentro con la Okashira había decidido marcharse. _¿ A dónde ?_ ... No lo sabía... lo único en lo que podía pensar ... era el estar lo más lejos de su Misao. Aquella niña que le había robado el corazón con una sonrisa ... Ella era alegre, bella, extrovertida... él no podía atarla a su eterna amargura , no lo resistiría, por ella era capaz de morir, de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra con tal de verla feliz con una hechizante sonrisa en su angelical rostro que sólo dedicaba para él.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Todo era un error... una tonta decisión ... lo único que la joven Okashira deseaba era estar a lado de Aoshi ... su Aoshi Sama... cuantos años de amarle en silencio y cuando por fin pudo recibir lo que tanto había anhelado ... lo perdía ... en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ... Los pétalos de la rosa que su príncipe le había obsequiado se habían desprendido, era un mal presagio ... se enteraba de su partida... demasiado tarde...

- _**No es demasiado tarde...**_ – susurró Misao que abrazaba su cuerpo – **la esperanza muere al último** – sonrió la joven con tristeza.

La joven cerró sus ojos atrayendo a su mente el cálido momento que había vivido a lado de su amado... un sueño ... una situación de la que pedía a Dios se repitiera día a día... Ellos a solas ... bajo la oscuridad de la noche y la luna de testigo mudo de sus actos ... Un beso cálido... cargado de ternura ... pasión ... de esperanza ... ¿pero? ... ¿ Había esperanza para iniciar una relación de pareja con ese frío caballero de mirada perdida ? ... No lo sabía ... y aun así estaba dispuesta averiguarlo ... Había tomado una decisión, iba a luchar por cambiar el destino de ambos, si una vez lo había buscado en el pasado y gracias a Himura le había encontrado ... ahora por ella misma lo encontraría ... si era necesario iría hasta el último rincón de la tierra , no le importaba ya nada si el ex – Okashira no estaba a su lado, le había gustado lo que era experimentar un abrazo, un beso y una mirada de la persona amada.

-** Aoshi Shinomori ... no te librarás de mi con facilidad** – dijo la joven Okashira poniéndose de pie, sus piernas le traicionaron, su vista se nubló, llevaba mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia en silencio pensando en lo que haría, lo que la hizo presa de la fiebre y los escalofríos , la chica se desvaneció y quedó inconsciente en el sendero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Aoshi. Detuvo su camino, sintió como las gotas de la lluvia que caían en ese momento corrían por sus pálidas mejillas , sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa experimentada al ver en medio del sendero el cuerpo de una persona cercana a él... que conocía perfectamente ... sin pensarlo corrió hasta llegar a donde se encontraba el cuerpo.

- _**Mi pequeño ... ángel**_ – susurró Aoshi tomándola en sus brazos, la estrecho besando su frente - _**no puedo creerlo ... eres terca ...**_ – dijo cerca del oído de la joven que se encontraba inconsciente en sus brazos ... de nuevo esa extraña sensación de tenerla cerca... la necesidad de nunca alejarla de su lado, de permanecer fundidos en un abrazo... protegiéndole ... pero ... era peligroso ... a lo largo del tiempo se había hecho de buenos enemigos ... no podía condenarle a estar siempre preocupada por la vida de él o él estar viviendo atado a la inseguridad de perderla ... cuanto le amaba ... no podía soltarla ... no la dejaría sola ... no hasta saber que se encontraba a salvo ... a salvo de las gotas cristalinas de la lluvia ... la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y sus mejillas se ruborizaban, la miró por un momento ... una fracción de segundos. Se puso de pie llevándola en brazos, se acercó a la sombra de un árbol para cubrirse de la lluvia, estaba de suerte el tronco del árbol tenía un hueco grande que les permitía refugiarse de la lluvia, con el calor de su abrazo mantendría bajo control los escalofríos de los que era presa su amada Misao.

Misao había tomado un atajó por esa razón Aoshi apenas la había encontrado en el camino, era una suerte que su niña conociera como la palma de su mano los alrededores, y era un milagro que él no se encontrará con las ganas necesarias y suficientes para huir lo más rápido posible.

- **Te amo Misao ... es una lastima que sea demasiado tarde ...** – dijo Aoshi acercando sus labios a los de la Okashira para rozarlos, depositando un tierno y dulce beso en ellos.

- _**Nunca es demasiado tarde ... **_– azotaban las palabras a la mente del ex Okashira. Un sabio anciano miembro del clan Oni, una vez se lo había dicho y él había creído ... decidido a cambiar se había aferrado a dichas palabras para iniciar una nueva vida ... aunque está no incluyera a la ninja que cobijaba con sus brazos.

_**- para amar a una persona ... hay tiempo de sobra ... nunca es tarde – **_Palabras dichas por Himura, era un consejo que el samurai le había compartido minutos antes de su boda, por fin había declarado su amor a la joven Kamiya, estaba dispuesto a amarla hasta la muerte ... El samurai le había sugerido una oportunidad para amar y entre sus opciones la única mujer mencionada por Himura había sido Misao ...

– _**ya no es una niña Shinomori ... es una mujer muy hermosa ... tienes la felicidad en tus manos ... no la dejes ir**_ – no había mencionado su nombre con palabras claras. Sin embargo, con su comentario se había referido a ella sutilmente ...

Aoshi contempló con ternura en su mirada el rostro de Misao ... cuanto deseaba poder pasar el resto de su vida mirándole día y noche ... abrazándole, descargando todo su amor para ella , una cascada de cuestiones llegaron a sus pensamientos ... _¿ Estaba seguro de alejarse de Misao...¿de abandonarle ? ... ¿ de dejarle sola ? ... No, ya no estaba seguro de ello ... las palabras giraban enloquecidas en su cabeza ._.. Cerró sus ojos intentando enfocar una sola idea ... intentando tomar una fría decisión ... demasiado tarde su corazón se aferraba a la idea de pasar una vida completa con la Okashira ... formando una familia ... colmándola de dicha día con día ...

- _**Nunca me cansaré de decirte que...**_– dijo Aoshi besando nuevamente los labios de la joven ninja -_** Te amo – **_susurró contra sus labios.

Al ex – Okashira le era imposible conectar su cuerpo con la razón ... era el momento apropiado de desaparecer... la lluvia cesaba ... no lo hizo ... atrajó el cuerpo de Misao más hacia él con la intención de nunca separarla de él.

Cerrando sus ojos se encamino a encontrarla en el mundo de los sueños...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará ...

**Nota Aclaratoria:** El poema que esta escrito en capítulo 1, describe la trama de la historia.

Agradecimientos:** Akiko Sama **(espero hayas recibido mi correo, gracias), **Lucy Okary** (Gracias Nita )**Pnk Girl** (gracias por leer, igual leo tu fic, es muy bueno, sigue así), **Rinoa Shinomori**(Gracias amigui, espero te guste este capi), **sara** (gracias por el cometario, espero te guste este capi no dejes leerme),**Arashi Shinomori**(Nee-chan un besote, gracias por tu apoyo).

Alis chan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Dos personas recostadas en la madera que tenía de piso el dojo de un grupo ninja escuchaban las gotas de la fuente caer, golpeando el agua del estanque formando ondas que iban creciendo en grandes círculos del color del reflejo de la luz de la luna.

- **¿ Aoshi Sama, siempre va estar a mi lado ? **– preguntó la tímida voz de Misao observando de reojo al Ex-Okashira del grupo del cuál ahora era ella la líder.

-- no hubo una respuesta del joven que se encontraba recostado a un lado de ella con los ojos cerrados completamente inmóvil, sólo su respiración señalaba que el joven tenía vida.

– _**lo siento Misao. No puedo responder a una pregunta de la cual no estoy seguro de cumplir si respondo afirmativamente y mucho menos quiero verte sufrir si niego que estaré a tu lado**_ -

-** Interpretaré su silencio como un No, usted se volverá a ir, me quedaré sola una vez más** – dijo la joven Okashira dejando escapar lagrimas de sus verdes ojos.

- **No pongas palabras en mi boca que no haya dicho, Misao...** – dijo la voz masculina.

-** Aoshi sama no quiero que se vaya , por favor quédese a mi lado siempre** – decía la joven girando para quedar de frente a un lado de su amado.

Aoshi abrió sus ojos y giró su rostro para observar las dos grandes esmeraldas que brillaban con el reflejo de la luna. Pudo percatarse de los rastros frescos que quedaban de las gotas salinas. El joven acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de la joven y le acarició sintiendo el roce de la piel suave de su pequeña Misao.

-** Aoshi Sama ... yo quiero decirle ... que le he am...**- Misao fue interrumpida por el dedo índice del ex Okashira que le impedía seguir con su confesión.

No quería escucharlo ... no ahora que se daba cuenta que adoraba aquellas noches frescas donde podía contemplar el rostro de Misao antes de que se quedará dormida y él le llevará en brazos a su habitación... noche tras noche era la misma rutina... satisfactoria para él que podía sentir su tranquilo respirar cerca de su pecho cuando su cabeza quedaba recargada en éste.

- _**Lo lamento Misao ... no quiero lastimarte**_ – se dijo mentalmente Aoshi acariciando la mejilla de la joven Okashira, que era aquello que sentía cada vez que la tenía así de cerca. Una extraña sensación recorría su cuerpo, sus impulsos despertaban un ser desconocido para él, su razón se debilitaba y podía escuchar a su corazón pedirle desesperadamente que se apoderará del sabor de los labios de la joven... lo hizo ... no pensó en nada ... sólo actuó...

Los labios de la joven se encontraban aprisionados con los del apuesto joven que minutos antes le observaba hipnotizado. En un segundo se había acercado tanto a ella para rozar sus mejillas con sus labios, al sentir el contacto Misao giró su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros sus bocas. Aoshi no lo resistió más, después de mirarle recostada de lado con sus cabellos sueltos y desordenados cayendo por su espalda y al frente de su cuerpo ... acortando la distancia que había entre sus labios... le besó, la sensación fue tierna, dulce e inocente... su primer beso con su protegida... a pesar de tener experiencia en las batallas... en el amor era inexperto ... se había dado a la tarea de conocer el mundo del romanticismo a lado de una mujer verdadera que estuviera dispuesta a derretir su congelado corazón... una odisea ... que Misao estaba dispuesta a vivir ... el primer beso de una joven anhelante desde años atrás de recibirlo del hombre que se encontraba ahora tomándola en brazos acomodándola sobre su espalda contra el suelo frío de madera. La joven se olvidó de todo... ya no importaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, si podía pasar toda su vida en los brazos protectores de su Aoshi Sama.

Aoshi acomodó a Misao en una posición donde ella se sintiera cómoda. Estaba sorprendido de sus actos... disfrutaba del momento y aunque su cabeza le decía que se separará de inmediato de los labios de la joven... otra fuerza aún mayor no se lo permitió, prefirió profundizar el beso, pidiendo permiso a la irresistible boca de la joven.

Misao se abandonó a sí misma siendo presa de sus emociones, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del ex Okashira atrayéndolo más hacia ella para no romper con el maravilloso momento que vivía como si fuera un sueño ... sí un sueño del cual no quería despertar nunca ...

Aoshi reaccionó ... con dolorosa lentitud liberó los labios de la joven, la dejó recostada en el suelo aún sus sentidos no reaccionaban. Tenía los párpados cubriendo sus pupilas que de haber estado abiertos se encontrarían dilatadas.

- _**Lo siento**_ – susurró Aoshi cerca del oído de Misao, poniéndose de pie se alejó fugazmente a su habitación, estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento... no tenía perdón, se había aprovechado de Misao ... dejándose llevar por sus instintos ... su inconsciente le había traicionado _... ¿ Cómo había sido eso posible?._

Pasaron 20 minutos. Misao se encontraba recostada, inmóvil. Abrió sus ojos tímidamente ...

- **Lo sabía todo había sido un sueño** – se dijo a si misma en voz baja al girar su rostro y no encontrar a su lado a su Aoshi ... - **un sueño sumamente agradable**- pensó Misao ... se puso de pie decidida a buscarlo y preguntarle si lo que había pasado había sido producto de su imaginación ... Sabía que era una locura, si no había sido cierto era como revelar sus sentimientos a su protector ... Desde que era una niña le había respetado... después le había admirado... por último le amaba con locura y le sería fiel hasta su muerte ... _si era necesario le declararía su amor ..._

Misao caminó lentamente saliendo del dojo, subiendo las escaleras llegó a la habitación del joven. Ahora, estaba frente a su puerta. A escasos centímetros de la verdad o de la desilusión... había sido tan rápido el acercamiento que aún estaba confundida de haber soñado despierta o haber sido una experiencia real ... sin duda alguna inolvidable, mejor que cuando dormía e imágenes parecidas venían a su mente.

No podía entrar como si fuera su habitación, debía tocar primero y pedir permiso al joven de entrar para aclarar sus pensamientos.

**Toc – toc** – se escuchó el golpe suave sobre la puerta corrediza.

**- Silencio-** no hubo respuesta.

- **Aoshi Sama, soy yo, Misao. ¿ Quisiera saber si puedo hablar con usted ?** – dijo Misao tímidamente frente a la puerta.

- – sin respuesta aún.

- **Onegai, Aoshi Sama necesito hablar con usted **-.

El silencio era incomodo, a pesar de que el joven ex Okashira se encontrará sentado en posición de loto en uno de los rincones de su habitación... meditaba... no dejaría dicho ejercicio por atender a Misao ... No ahora que se encontraba confundido... Necesitaba dar una respuesta a la lluvia de dudas que caían sin cesar en su mente.

Misao abandonó su inútil tarea de encontrar a Aoshi. Después de ir a buscarle a su habitación había ido a la cocina, al despacho, al jardín y nada... ni rastro de su temible ninja... Cansada y sin éxito se dirigió a su habitación, quitándose su traje de ninja se puso una yukata que le cubría su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Se recostó en el futón pidiendo continuar su sueño.

– **Espero seguir con la secuencia de mi sueño **– susurró la joven que se acomodaba en posición fetal para dormir.

Aoshi seguía ensimismado, la meditación le traía tranquilidad a su alma... En silencio después de varias horas, ni un alma en pena se encontraba vagando en los alrededores, había tomado una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría... después de todo su Misao había tenido razón ... él se iría. Le dejaría sola por segunda vez y de seguro esta vez no regresaría jamás.

Caminó hacía el dojo en silencio , entrando en este avanzando hacia la pared, tomó de está sus kodashis para después dirigirse a la habitación de la pequeña líder y despedirse en sumo silencio de ella... una despedida llena de melancolía , le había tenido tan cerca ... incluso pensó en poder iniciar una etapa de su vida a lado de la Okashira. Aquella niña que había apreciado desde que había conocido... Después su corazón le había tomado un profundo cariño ... Ahora le amaba y temía de lo que podía pasarle a ella por atarla a un futuro incierto... debía mostrar su frialdad en ese momento, entró a la habitación y le vio dormir como un ángel, cubierta con una suave y blanca sábana hasta la altura de su pecho, se arrodilló y se acercó a su rostro, luego le besó la frente ... despidiéndose de esta manera para siempre de su amada Misao.

Salió en silencio del Aoiya para caminar por las calles de la ciudad y entrar al camino cubierto por árboles. El cielo empezaba a oscurecer aún más, las estrellas se apagaban, la luna se ocultaba tras las grisáceas nubes que diagnosticaban una tormenta, las gotas empezaban a caer , el olor a tierra mojada se intensificaba a medida que el joven avanzaba su camino y la lluvia bañaba su cuerpo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Misao despertó de repente al sentir las gotas caer por su rostro, debía cerrar la ventana y después correría a la habitación de su Aoshi para que este le acompañará toda la noche mientras los truenos se escuchaban retumbar como tambores en el cielo, el resplandor de los rayos y relámpagos le asustaban. Corrió a la habitación del ninja sin pensarlo dos veces.

-** Aoshi Sama , tengo miedo, disculpe por llegar así** – dijo Misao con los ojos cerrados, los abrió de par en par al descubrir que la persona que buscaba no estaba en su habitación... La habitación se encontraba tal y como ella la había dejado después de hacer la limpieza de ese día ... no era posible.

– _**No fue un sueño ... Aoshi Sama me besó**_ – Misao se dejó caer al suelo, todo su peso sobre sus rodillas, con pensamientos extraños en su mente... – _**Aoshi Sama ... me dijiste que no pusiera palabras en tu boca que no habías dicho**_... _**después de todo no me equivoque ... te has marchado... me has dejado sola una vez más**_... -

Sin pensarlo dos veces salió en la búsqueda del ex-okashira, tomaría un atajo para interceptarle en el camino antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y le perdiera para siempre ... tal vez el pensaba que ella no le amaba ... ella debía quitarle esa tonta idea de la cabeza.

– _**Si sólo hubiera hablado contigo sobre mis sentimientos.. – **_musitó desvalida_** - Aoshi te amo ...**_ -

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Continuará ...

Este fic en general, había olvidado decirlo pero va dedicado a mi amiga Liz Chan (Amiguí no te he visto en mucho tiempo, pero quiero que sepas que no te he olvidado y que ya pronto volveré, espero te guste esta historia que esta dedicada al 100 para ti, que me has apoyado siempre en todas mis locas inspiraciones).

Agradezco de manera especial a mis fieles amigas y lectoras que quiero mucho Rinoa Shinomori, Arashi Shinomori, Misao Wood Tolchristie(Bienvenida, gracias por tus alentoras palabras, espero que sigas leyendo)

_**Notas de la autora**__: Listo Capítulo 3 reeditado. Básicamente corrijo ortografía y checo algunos errores de redacción y si es necesario agrego cosillas. _

Les aprecia Alis Chan.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Abría los ojos lentamente... recibiendo en el rostro los rayos nítidos del sol que cruzaban las inmensas nubes coloreadas de un azul intenso mezclado con la palidez de los cúmulos.

Sentía una extraña sensación rodear su cuerpo, estaba apoyada cómodamente en... - _**¿ los brazos de Aoshi Sama ?**_ – se dijo golpeando sus pensamientos súbitamente _¿Cómo era eso posible?_ Su Aoshi Sama la tenía rodeada con sus fuertes brazos, un cálido abrazo... lleno de ternura y ¿amor?... valía la pena soñar ... si nuevamente la vida le jugaba de esa manera significaba que tenía un serio problema. Su cabeza estaba recargada en el pecho de su amado, que bien se sentía... su deseo era amanecer todas las mañanas dando la bienvenida al astro Rey disfrutando de la compañía del Ex - Okashira.

- _**Buenos días mi amor, Aoshi Sama**_ – dijo en voz baja Misao sin quitarle la vista de encima... su rostro se encontraba con una expresión tranquila... una escena angelical, se acercó lentamente a la altura de su rostro y sin pensarlo más depositó un dulce beso en su nariz.

El joven movió su rostro hacia arriba rozando los labios de la joven Okashira con los suyos... un sonrojo fue la reacción expresada en las mejillas de la jovencita que abría sus ojos de par en par ante un accidente inesperado ... que a su vez era esperado secretamente por su corazón. Al contacto con la suave piel Aoshi abrió sus ojos de golpe, encontrándose con dos hermosas esmeraldas que le miraban llenas de sorpresa, acercándose con la intención de poseer completamente sus labios pegados a los suyos, tímidamente le pedía permiso para saborear cada rincón de su boca ... ese dulce néctar que le embriagaba el alma como ambrosía de los dioses del Olimpo, profundizó el suave beso que le daba la respuesta a todas sus preguntas, la abrazó más a él sintiéndola parte de sí mismo, reclamándola como suya.

Misao respondió tímidamente al beso que el apuesto ninja le depositaba en sus labios, su cuerpo tembló recordando aquel momento en el Dojo cuando su amado Aoshi le besaba por primera vez.

- _**Aoshi...**_ – susurró la joven sin aliento una vez que el beso terminó, sus labios temblaban, sus ojos cerrados, su cuerpo sintiendo la calidez que emanaba el cuerpo del ex – Okashira.

– _**no me dejes sola **_- pensó la joven abriendo lentamente sus párpados, mirando los ojos azul hielo de su apuesto protector.

Aoshi curvó sus labios obsequiando una sonrisa a la joven que temía apartar de sus brazos, se acercó besándole su frente – _**Misao ... mi pequeña Misao ...cásate conmigo... por favor...**_ – susurró cerca del oído de la joven.

Misao cerró sus ojos, no creía lo que escuchaba... Definitivamente esta vez se encontraba en un sueño, había estado mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia que la fiebre le hacia delirar y alucinar con momentos que en sus sueños le permitían ser feliz ... imaginándose vestida de novia, llegando hasta el altar, Jiya le entregaba su mano a Aoshi y le decía : - _**...cuida de mi ángel Misao ... muchacho... **_- .

Aoshi le observaba impaciente, necesitaba obtener una respuesta, acaso su protegida no le amaba. Pero, entonces ¿ por qué respondía a sus besos? Era la segunda vez que sentía a Misao entregarse a él y responderle con discreción, perdiendo el temor y la timidez a medida que se apoderaba de cada rincón de su boca.

- _**Misao - musitó ¿Acaso no quieres estar a mi lado siempre ?**_ – preguntó temeroso. Hacía un par de horas la joven ninja le había pedido que no se fuera de su lado y ahora el silencio era eterno y desesperante... anhelaba una respuesta sincera y ... positiva, era un hecho que le amaba más que su vida, no quería obligarle a nada que ella no deseará.

- _**Esto es un sueño**_ – dijo Misao en voz baja empezando a reir, escapando de sus ojos cerrados pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas.

- **No pequeña, esto no es un sueño ... quiero que pases el resto de tu vida a mi lado ...**- dijo Aoshi asiéndola con fuerza contra su pecho.

Misao abrió de golpe sus ojos incorporándose , tomando impulsivamente entre sus manos el rostro de Aoshi... su Aoshi. Quería besarle y reclamarlo como su único protector ... su amante.

-** Yo ... no estoy segura de estar consciente ... han sido muchas veces en los que en mis sueños me pide matrimonio y despierto justo cuando el monje dice puede besar a la novia**- dijo Misao tímidamente, sonrojándose al terminar de hablar.

- **Misao... esto no es un sueño ... confía en mí **– dijo Aoshi soltando el cuerpo de la joven, acercando sus manos a su rostro y apoderarse de esté con delicadeza, se encontraban en la misma posición, Misao le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, el brillo que sus ojos habían obtenido era hermoso.

- **Aoshi Sama ... le amo tanto** – le dijo acercándose... besando sus labios por un pequeño instante – **Aceptó ser la Señora Shinomori** – terminó diciendo observándole con ternura.

Aoshi la abrazó. Se encontraba feliz por fin se había dado permiso de perdonarse, encontrando la libertad de los demonios del pasado ... comenzaría una nueva vida con su Misao, sería suya... _solo suya_, formarían la familia con la siempre había soñado y tendría todos los hijos que su protegida estuviera dispuesta a darle.

- **Igual te amo Misao, mi pequeño ángel ... Gracias** – besó a Misao con ternura, quería disfrutar cada momento. Ahora, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para tenerle cerca día y noche, regresarían al Aoiya para anunciar el compromiso.

Aoshi sonrió, conociendo a Misao querría invitar a todos sus amigos, tendrían que enviar invitaciones a la familia Himura que tenían 4 años de matrimonio y disfrutaban de su hijo Kenshin de 3 años y el embarazo de 6 meses de la instructora del Dojo Kamiya. Yahiko y Tsubasabe no podían faltar en unos años más estaba seguro serían los siguientes en contraer matrimonio, aún eran jóvenes. No podía olvidarse de los Sagara, lo que le recordó lo difícil que había sido que Sanosuke aceptará los sentimientos que tenía hacia la doctora, una relación muy extraña, pero después de dos años de matrimonio y un pequeño bebe de 5 meses se daba cuenta que el amor era para todos, sólo se debía estar dispuesto aprovecharlo. Agradecía a Himura su consejo... el darse cuenta que Misao había dejado su infancia años atrás y que se convertía en una atractiva mujer a medida que pasaba el tiempo, esperaba que a sus 21 años no le reprochará que se hubiese tardado tanto tiempo en reaccionar, aún estaba en edad para casarse... _formar una familia y concebir hijos fuertes y sanos._

Misao recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Aoshi, dejando volar su imaginación sonrió, conociendo a Aoshi querría una boda sencilla, ella no tenía ningún inconveniente siempre que invitarán a sus amigos, ninguno podía faltar para convertir ese feliz momento que igual que ella rogaban llegará algún día. Necesitaba enviar una carta a Tokio, otra al Lobo Saito imaginaba su cara de sorpresa, no creería la noticia, le pediría que trajera a su esposa y a su inseparable soldado el que presumía de manejar de maravilla las espadas, - _**¿ cual era su nombre?**_ - se preguntó mentalmente – _**Cho**_ – se respondió de la misma manera, estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, debía invitar a Tae, Tsubame ... al maestro de Himura ... era un hecho que Omasu y Okon le estarían muy agradecidas por invitar a Hiko San, sería una boda elegante, un momento inolvidable.

- **Aoshi ¿ Cuándo regresaremos al Aoiya ?** – preguntó Misao rompiendo el silencio sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba.

- **Cuando lo desees preciosa** – dijo Aoshi depositando un beso en su cabeza.

- **Me gusta como se escucha** – dijo Misao sonriendo.

- **¿Qué?** – preguntó Aoshi mirándola curioso.

- **que me digas preciosa ... – **sonrió - **me encanta** – dijo Misao mirándole a los ojos – **no sabes cuanto te amo. No sabes desde cuando soñé con este momento** – terminó Misao.

- **No más que yo pequeña** – dijo Aoshi sorprendiendo a Misao, amaba a Aoshi más que su vida, escucharle hablar de esa manera le derretía por completo.

- **Gracias Aoshi Sama** – dijo Misao besando su mejilla derecha.

-- Aoshi movió su cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

-** ¿ocurre algo? ... ¿ dije algo malo ?** – preguntó curiosa Misao.

- **Debes dejar de llamarme Sama , sólo dime Aoshi, ahora eres mi prometida... muy pronto mi esposa** - dijo Aoshi serio.

- **Esta bien ... sólo con una condición** – dijo Misao.

- **Dime ¿Cuál ?** – preguntó Aoshi sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro, se encontraba serio y tranquilo característico de él.

- **Que no dejes de llamarme preciosa ¿quieres Aoshi?** – mencionó y preguntó Misao al mismo tiempo expectante.

- _**Hai**_ – asintió Aoshi.

Misao le dedicó una sonrisa, después de todo conocía a Aoshi mejor que nadie. Era un hombre de pocas palabras y no cambiaría. Eran dos personalidades diferentes. Ella no paraba de hablar en cambio él siempre reservado y callado, sólo ella sabía que pensamientos cruzaban por la misteriosa mente de su amado. Ella siempre sonriente moviéndose de un lugar a otro y su Aoshi siempre con una expresión seria y tranquila en su rostro, la mayoría de las veces meditando sentado en posición de loto en el Templo, no podía negar que le había costado mucho trabajo, _pero lo había logrado,_ obtener sonrisas de Aoshi, aunque sólo cuando estaba con ella lo hacía, eso para ella era más que suficiente, se había enamorado de él cuando sólo era una pequeña adolescente, ahora era una mujer dispuesta amar y hacer feliz al hombre que le tenía rodeada con sus brazos disfrutando de su compañía.

Aoshi cerró sus ojos para entregarse a un momento de meditación. Las cosas habían pasado tan rápido, sin pensarlo si quiera le había propuesto matrimonio a Misao, no se arrepentía, esa pequeña que había visto nacer, crecer a su lado siendo una niña y viéndola convertirse en una mujer le hacía actuar de maneras que jamás hubiera imaginado, le amaba, estaba dispuesto a protegerla de por vida, incluso después de la muerte... él estaría a su lado. Estaba seguro de poder hacerla feliz ... la pregunta correcta era...

- **¿ Quién hará feliz a quién? ...** – sin darse cuenta pensó en voz alta.

La suave voz de Misao le respondió. –_** ambos...**_ –

Misao tenía razón...

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará ...

Agradezco a mi nee-chan que siempre me apoya y me lee, a mi amiga Rinoa Shinomori y a Misao Wood Tolchristie, espero que les guste este capítulo.

Les quiere Alis Chan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

- **FELICIDADES!** – fue el grito que soltaron sin mucho esfuerzo las chicas de cabellos castaños abrazando a Misao .

- **Okon, Omasu... no es para hacer tanto escándalo** – decía un chico delgado alto.

- **Bromeas, esto hay que celebrarlo** – dijo Okina que bajaba las escaleras para reunirse a la alegría de los miembros de los Onis.

- **Okina tiene razón, tenemos que celebrar, nuestra Okashira se ha comprometido en matrimonio y con nadie menos que con el amor de toda su vida... Aoshi Sama** – dijo sonriente Okon observando a la pareja que se encontraba apunto de marcharse del lugar.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos que la joven pareja saliera de estar conversando con Okina sobre su " Paseo Matutino" como lo había llamado Misao, cuando ya se encontraban rodeados por Omasu y Okon que hacían muchas preguntas sin dar ni siquiera tiempo de respirar un poco, ni espacio para que Misao o Aoshi les dieran una respuesta razonable a cada una de ellas.

-** Aoshi y yo nos vamos a casar** – fue la única respuesta que la joven había encontrada apropiada para responder a cada una de las preguntas que hacían las dos mujeres, que al escuchar las palabras de su Okashira sólo pensaron en abrazarle y felicitar a la linda pareja.

Ni Misao, ni mucho menos Aoshi tenía ninguna intención de comunicarles como habían ocurrido las cosas a los otros miembros del Oniwabanshu, sólo basto verlos llegar tomados de la mano para deducir que algo extraño y nuevo había trasformado la relación de su ex Okashira y de la jovencita que le acompañaba, por lo que la curiosidad de sus dos amigas se vio estimulada y por esto la lluvia de preguntas no se hizo esperar cuando les vieron salir de la habitación del anciano .

Habían pasado un rato agradable... _una dulce escena romántica_ ... a la luz del día.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aoshi tenía rodeada con sus brazos a la pequeña mujer mientras recargaba su cabeza en su pecho y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones... Estaba alegre, por fin uno de sus sueños se había hecho realidad ... él más importante... ya que de llevarse acabo los demás vendrían uno a uno haciendo su aparición en la vida real ... Estaba consciente ... no era un sueño. Después de una hora decidieron emprender su camino de regreso al Aoiya ...

- **Aoshi** – Dijo la chica de ojos esmeralda.

- **Hai** – respondió Aoshi al escuchar su nombre de labios de la jovencita, sin mirarla siquiera su vista estaba firme hacia delante.

- **¿Qué le vamos a decir a Jiya y a los demás cuando nos vean llegar a esta hora ?** – dijo la chica mirándole de reojo.

- **¿ Quieres que ellos se enteren de lo ocurrido?** – preguntó Aoshi deteniendo su camino.

- **Pues no, no tienen por que enterarse** – dijo Misao parándose a un lado de él, buscaba su mirada.

- **no tenemos que dar explicaciones**, - dijo Aoshi mirándole fijamente.

- **mmm... tú no, pero a mi me harán todo tipo de preguntas, dudo que Okon y Omasu te pregunten algo , tal vez Jiya pueda decirte algo, pero... **– Misao fue interrumpida, Aoshi posaba su dedo índice sobre la boca de la linda joven.

- **No te preocupes... podemos decir que tuvimos un entrenamiento** – dijo Aoshi moviendo su dedo suavemente hasta que toda su mano asía delicadamente el mentón de Misao, se acercaba a ella con lentitud.

- **Aoshi, no quiero que mientas por mí, no eres así , ya veré yo que se me ocurre** – dijo Misao sintiendo los tibios labios del apuesto joven sobre los suyos, cerró sus ojos un instante sintiendo nuevamente el cúmulo de sensaciones maravillosas recorrer su cuerpo.

- **Misao, dame tu confianza , déjamelo a mí** – dijo Aoshi retirando sus labios de los de la Okashira.

- **Mi confianza la has tenido siempre Aoshi, sólo que ... no quiero que hagas cosas que no van contigo, después de todo se enterarán de nuestro compromiso, tarde que temprano lo sabrán** – dijo Misao con una sonrisa llena de ternura.

Aoshi besó la frente de Misao, escuchaba atento cada una de sus palabras.

- **mmm, debemos hacer las cosas de la manera correcta** – dijo Misao nuevamente.

- **Primero le diremos a Okina San y después lo anunciaremos a los demás** – dijo Aoshi en tono frío, la expresión de su rostro era tranquila, pero el brillo que sus ojos tenían ahora no podían ocultar que algo había cambiado en la vida del joven ex – Okashira.

- **Como tú digas Cariño , ya sé lo que Jiya dirá, sé que te gustará lo que vas a escuchar **– dijo Misao parándose de puntitas para besar la mejilla de Aoshi, tomó la mano de su amado y caminaron lentamente por el sendero que les marcaba el camino del Aoiya, el hogar que a partir de ese día compartirían juntos... no habría fuerza humana que les pudiera separar.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo

- _**¿Por que nos miran de esa manera?**_ – se preguntó mentalmente la joven Okashira, al sentirse observaba por los miembros de los Onis.

- **Buenos días** – fueron las frías palabras escapadas de labios de Aoshi al encontrarse con las miradas curiosas de los habitantes del Aoiya.

- **Buenos días** – respondieron a coro las cuatro personas que les observaban con sorpresa.

- **¿Ocurre algo extraño?**- preguntó curiosa Misao - **¿ Por que nos observan de esa manera?... parece que vieron algo increíble** – terminó de hablar Misao.

- **Pues ... nosotros ... este ...** – tartamudeó Omasu mirando a sus acompañantes que se encontraban callados, mirándoles, de seguro estaban igual de sorprendidos que ella por lo que veían... no lo podía creer.

- **Por eso ...** – dijo Okon armada de valor señalando en dirección a sus manos, estas se encontraban entrelazadas.

_- __**Misao... tonta...**_ – se dijo mentalmente la joven, estaba tan feliz, que había olvidado soltarse del agarre que tenía con la mano de Aoshi, no seria imprudente , eso no, en otras circunstancias hubiera actuado impulsivamente, soltando la mano de Aoshi con rapidez dando explicaciones sin sentido que sólo la meterían en más problemas... debía demostrarle a Aoshi que ya no era una niña y actuaría como una mujer ... madura... prudente y sabía... digna de ser su mujer ... la esposa del antiguo líder del grupo Oniwabanshu.

Misao sonrió, reaccionando de manera natural, apretó con fuerza la mano del ninja dándose confianza.

-_** Fuimos a dar un " Paseo Matutino"**_ –

Aoshi escondió su sorpresa ante la reacción de su pequeña prometida, sin decir nada más decidió seguir su camino, tirando delicadamente de la mano de la joven para no dar ni una explicación más sobre el tema, debían ir con Okina para darle la noticia como lo habían planeado, ya después habría tiempo de comunicarles a los demás miembros del Aoiya.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

- **Kaoru, cariño, nos ha llegado una carta desde Kyoto, es de Misao** – dijo un hombre delgado de alegres ojos violetas y cabello rojizo.

- **Carta de Misao ¿ Qué sorpresa nos tendrá ahora? siempre que escribe nos cuenta algo que nos deja boquiabiertos, como cuando nos dijo que Saito le había invitado a la cena de cumpleaños de su esposa Tokio** – decía Kaoru saliendo de la cocina tocando su abultado vientre.

Kenshin abrió el sobre, sacando una hoja de papel , leyó el contenido escrito en el amarillento papel, para abrir sus ojos de par en par por la noticia que le causaba la mejor de las sorpresas.

- _**Por fin, gracias a Kami reaccionó**_ – sonrió Kenshin pensando. Ante su reacción su esposa le miró curiosa y con expresión interrogativa en su rostro, le habló.

- **Cariño, dime que dice ese papel ¿ Qué dice Misao en su carta?, anda cuéntame el por que de tú cara **– dijo Kaoru acercándose a su marido quedando a un lado de este.

Kenshin le miró sonriente, dejándole ver lo que el papel decía.

- **No lo puedo creer, esto si que es una sorpresa** – sonrió Kaoru abrazando a su marido – **tenemos que contarle a Yahiko, a Tsubame y a Tae**.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Los llantos de un pequeño bebé se escuchaban como eco en la habitación, tenía minutos de haberse levantado... necesitaba de unos cálidos brazos que le brindaran protección...

- **mi pedazo de cielo ya voy, no llores más** - se escuchó la voz varonil de un joven que entraba a la habitación acercándose a la cuna tomo en brazos al pequeño bebé y la acercó a él brindándole calor, automáticamente había dejado de llorar al sentir el contacto de los brazos del joven.

- **Papá esta aquí mi pequeña muñequita** – dijo sonriente el apuesto hombre observando atento los hermosos ojos marrones que había heredado de su madre, una pequeña niña de tez blanca, mejillas rosadas, cabello castaño como el de él, tenía alrededor de 6 meses.

- **Sanosuke Sagara tienes muy consentida a esa pequeñita, no la dejas que lloré ni más de 3 minutos. Ya la tienes en tus brazos, que ocurrirá cuando no tenga a su papá para mimarla, debes dejar que lloré, no la dejarás tener tolerancia** – dijo una mujer de cabellos negros , ojos marrones y tez blanca, acercándose al joven besando la frente de la niña.

- **Ya te lo dije Megumi, no soporto ver llorar a una persona del género femenino, mucho menos si se trata de mi pequeña y hermosa hija o de mi enojona y preciosa esposa** – dijo Sanosuke besando los labios de su atractiva mujer.

- **Lo sé ... aunque créeme no entiendo como accedí a casarme contigo y tener un bebé, en serio que debí estar dormida, loca o ambas** – dijo Megumi sensualmente depositando pequeños besos en los labios de su marido.

- **Por que soy irrestible, y preferiste quedarte conmigo, que dejarme en manos de otra mujer, admítelo no hubieras soportado verme casado con Tae **– dijo Sanosuke observando fijamente a los ojos a Megumi que le miraba enfadada por su comentario.

- **mmm... dale gracias a Misao que me sugirió que te diera una oportunidad** – dijo Megumi quitándole a la niña para alimentarla, se sentó en el futón.

- **Adoro verte molesta ...** – sonrió coquetamente mirando a las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida , _su esposa y su hija_

- **No tienes remedio, pero aún así te amo Sanosuke Sagara** – dijo Megumi mirándole de manera sensual.

- **Por cierto, hablando de Misao , llegó una carta de ella esta mañana y no la he leído, quien sabe que nos cuenta ahora la comadreja** – dijo Sanosuke sacando de su Ji el sobre.

-** Siempre nos envía buenas noticias** – dijo Megumi.

-** Veamos que dice esta carta**- Sanosuke desdoblaba la hoja para leer las palabras una a una, su mirada se volvía cada vez más incrédula.

-** No lo vas a creer Meg... la comadreja por fin lo consiguió** – dijo Sanosuke acercándose al lugar donde estaba su mujer.

- **Por fin Misao consiguió tener un cuerpo de mujer y ya no más de niña** – dijo Megumi riendo.

- **Algo mejor que eso Meg , lee esto** – dijo Sanosuke acercando el papel amarillento para que su esposa pudiera leerlo.

- **Dios mío... Misao se nos ca...** – el llanto de su hija la interrumpió, aún no salía del asombró.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

- **Vaya, vaya, vaya, hasta que la comadreja cumplió su sueño, se lo merecía** – se escuchó la voz de un hombre que sostenía un papel, miraba hacia la ventana.

- **¿ Aoshi Sama, estará consiente de lo que hará dentro de un mes , Señor Saito ? **– preguntó curioso un hombre de cabellos de escoba rubios.

- **No lo sé, pero ya era hora que ese hombre dejará de ser un iceberg, la comadreja lo consiguió, esa pequeña mujer en cuerpo de niña, hizo lo que nadie había podido hacer Cho**- respondió Saito dando una bocanada al cigarrillo que sostenía con la mano libre.

- **Es una noticia digna de ser celebrada en grande ... ¿ estamos todos invitados Señor?**- preguntó nuevamente Cho.

- **Así es Cho, esto debe ser celebrado en grande ... le avisaré a Tokio lo antes posible , dentro de un mes estaremos todos reunidos nuevamente** – dijo Saito apagando su cigarillo.

- **Si Señor, de manera pacífica, después de muchas batallas se vive de manera común en este país** – dijo Cho observando caer la colilla del cigarrillo de su superior en el cesto de basura.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

- **No cabe duda lo mejor de las fiestas es el sake** – decía en voz alta un hombre de cabellos negros largos, musculoso cuerpo y de alta estatura que tomaba sake de una botella de barro, observando un papel que había dejado en la mesa después de leer lo que decía.

El hombre sonrió para sí mismo – _**Felicidades Ex – Okashira, después de todo resultaste ser un hombre inteligente ... tendrás una mujer a tu altura haciéndote compañía ... no todos tienen la dicha de encontrar un ángel tierno y dulce para pertenecer a nuestro lado ... Aoshi has sido liberado de los demonios del pasado, aprovecha la oportunidad de ser Feliz**_** – **pensó el hombre tomando otro poco de sake.

- **Seijuro Hiko, tú oportunidad de amar ha llegado para ti también... la pregunta es ¿ A quién le pedirás que envejezca a tu lado?** – dijo el hombre en voz alta mirando nuevamente las palabras escritas en la carta enviada por Misao.

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

_**27 de febrero del año en curso, Kyoto **_

_**Hola amigos : **_

_**Los sueños se hacen realidad. Siempre y cuando creas en ellos **_

_**y te aferres a la idea de que tienes la oportunidad de amar y ser amado ...**_

_**Aoshi Sama me ha pedido matrimonio y por supuesto que he aceptado. **_

_**Lo sé es una sorpresa... sólo quiero compartir mi felicidad con ustedes.**_

_**Espero verlos en mi boda dentro de un mes... **_

_**Atte: Misao Makimashi Futura señora de Shinomori.**_

_**-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo**_

_**Continuará...**_

_**Les agradezco su paciencia y por seguir mi fic a todos los que me leen y en especial a : **_**ali-chan6**(Hola amigui, que gusto que me leas, sabes que es un honor tener un comentario tuyo, un beso y abrazo) **luna** (Hola, gracias por leerme y por tus lindos comentarios, si puedes enviarme tus fics, los leería con mucho gusto, soy una viciosa de los fics).**Rinoa Shinomori**( Amiga gracias por tu apoyo, espero que actualices pronto). s**heenaeikki** (gracias por tus comentarios, sigue leyendo) **Tao Jun Shinomori**( muchas gracias por leerme, me dio mucho gusto saber que una de mis escritoras favoritas me leía, espero te guste este capi) **Akiko-Sama(n)** ( Bienvenida de Regreso, gracias por tus comentarios, me das muchos animos), bueno chicas muchas gracias por su apoyo.

Cuidense mucho, les deseo lindos días.

Alis Chan / Rinko Chan...


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**LAGRIMAS DE CRISTAL**_

_Ahora ... puedo abrir mis ojos secando mis lagrimas ..._

_Ahora ... puedo amarte sin restricción y devoción..._

_Ahora ... puedo robarte un beso perdiendo la noción del tiempo..._

_Ahora ... puedo sonreír dejando el pasado atrás..._

_Ahora ... puedo gritar el secreto que guarda mi corazón._

_Ahora ... libero mi alma del oscuro silencio._

_Hoy ... secó mis lagrimas ..._

_aquellas tristes lagrimas de Cristal ..._

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Habían pasado ya varías semanas desde que Aoshi y Misao anunciarán su compromiso de manera oficial a todos los miembros del Oniwabanshu . Okina enviará un escrito a todos los líderes de los clanes ninjas existentes siendo invitados a la boda, era un acontecimiento sumamente importante para ellos como grupo; dos de las personas más queridas por él, unirían sus vidas para compartir juntos bellos momentos... era difícil de explicar la sensación que había sentido, cuando Aoshi le relatará a solas como se había dado cuenta que su pequeño ángel, Misao, era la mujer con la que quería pasar todo el resto de su vida, una vida que sin duda alguna la jovencita llenaría de desbordante alegría... ya imaginaba su matrimonio toda una pintura donde el tema era Abstracto... exactamente no había un pensamiento... o sentimiento definido... pero de algo estaba seguro... el arte no tenía explicación objetiva... la subjetividad regía el buen gusto ... cosa que reflejaba la relación de esos dos jóvenes... personalidades opuestas, algo parecido a la comparación del Frío y el calor ... el día y la noche ... blanco y negro ... la luz y la oscuridad ... la felicidad y la tristeza ... el odio y el amor... una lista interminable , pero sin duda alguna complementaria.

- N**o puedo creerlo la comadreja se casa mañana **– decía un hombre de cabellos rubios en forma de escoba.

- **Cof, Cof, Cof** – se escuchó fingir a otro chico.

- **¿ Qué te ocurre Sanosuke ? La comadreja es una linda mujer, pero no me hago a la idea de que contraerá matrimonio con el cubo de hielo** – dijo Cho mirándole curioso por la repentina tos que se apoderaba del joven.

- – el joven de cabellos castaños guardo silencio, mirándole con insistencia para que mirará a sus espaldas.

- **Cabeza de pollo... El cubo de hielo esta detrás de mí ¿cierto? **– dijo Cho con pesadez en su voz , dejando caer su cabeza al frente clavando su vista al piso.

- **Si **- Sanosuke asintió mirando al recién llegado.

- **Mi nombre es Aoshi Shinomori y el nombre de esa linda mujer es Misao Makimashi** – se escuchó la fría voz de un hombre alto que se encontraba detrás del espadachín.

- – guardó silencio al escuchar las palabras del ex Okashira.

- **Espero que sea la última vez que llamas a Misao... comadreja, no creo tener que recordarte que esa linda mujer será mi esposa dentro de unas cuantas horas** – siguió su camino sin prestar atención a la presencia de Sanosuke.

-**Looo que... tuuu... diiiigas ...cuuubo de hieeelo** – dijo Cho tartamudeando, la gélida mirada del ninja le había trabado la lengua.

Aoshi detuvo su camino mirándole nuevamente con expresión seria, Cho le miró nervioso...

- **Lo siento ... Aoshi Shinomori San** – dijo haciendo una reverencia, Sanosuke soltó una risilla ante la escena. Ver al espadachín de las 10 espadas manifestar miedo ante el antiguo líder de los Oniwabanshu, era muy divertido.

Aoshi siguió su camino, saliendo del restaurante para dirigirse al Templo, el tiempo pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, parecía que no había pasado ni un día, desde cuando había besado por primera vez a Misao, sintiendo sus labios virginales pegados a los suyos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

- **Jiya ¿has visto Aoshi?** – preguntó curiosa una linda chica de mediana estatura que salía de su habitación.

- **No, tal vez este en el despacho**- respondió el anciano.

-**mmm... ¿ en el despacho? no lo creo** – dijo Misao caminando hacia la cocina.

- **Okon** – dijo Misao llamando la atención de la mujer que preparaba sushi.

- **Hola Misao, dime** – dijo la amable mujer.

- **¿ Has visto Aoshi?**- preguntó Misao observando la técnica que la chica usaba para preparar el platillo.

- **No, pero lo más probable es que este en el patio cerca de la fuente o tal vez este meditando , Tú sabes para calmar los nervios, mañana es su boda** – dijo Okon sin dejar de picar las verduras.

Misao sonrió al escuchar la palabra Boda. La que se moría de nervios era ella, no todos los días se celebraba la boda de una mujer miembro de los Onis, y no era cualquier mujer, Misao era la Okashira del clan Oniwabanshu, integrado por ninjas que hacían uso de las mejores técnicas, se encontraba ansiosa, la ansiedad se intensificaba al no encontrar a su amado prometido, necesitaba hablar con él sobre un asunto importante.

- **Ok, Si lo ves dile que lo estoy buscando, onegai** – dijo Misao saliendo de la cocina, hacia el jardín.

- **Buenos días comadreja** – saludó un hombre alto de cabello corto y oscuro.

- **Buenos días Lobo Saito** – dijo la chica haciendo una cara de molestia por la forma en que el hombre la llamaba.

- **¿Qué haces comadreja?** - preguntó tranquilamente Saito encendiendo un cigarrillo.

- **arrgg, Deja de llamarme Comadreja, Saito o le diré Tokio San que estas fumando** – dijo con una sonrisa malvada.

- **Esta bien, comadreja, tú ganas** – dijo Saito apagando su cigarrillo.

- **Eres un caso perdido ¿ has visto Aoshi?** – preguntó por tercera vez la joven.

- **No, pero Cho me dijo que hace rato lo vio salir del Aoiya, en dirección al norte** – respondió Hajime.

- **Muchas gracias Saito, nos vemos al rato** – dijo Misao, para salir corriendo a la dirección en donde le había indicado su eterno dolor de cabeza.

- **No hay de que, que te vaya bien comadreja **– dijo Saito viéndole partir , sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón otro cigarrillo, junto con un cerillo que le serviría para encenderlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aoshi había caminado algunos Kilómetros. Llegó al lugar donde encontraría la paz que añoraba desde hacia una semana. Precisamente desde que los invitados empezasen a llegar, con los llantos del angelito de Megumi y Sanosuke, sumándole el gran escándalo que hacían el pequeño kenshin en compañía de Yahiko y una madre muy sensible que se irritaba por todo a causa del cambio de hormonas que provocaba el que estuviese esperando el segundo hijo de su amigo Himura. Toda una reunión de locos, necesita tranquilidad y sólo en el templo podía obtenerla. Meditar por algunas horas antes de la boda le vendrían muy bien, sólo necesitaba silencio.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Misao corría lo más aprisa que sus ágiles y delgadas piernas se lo permitían hasta que se encontró justo frente a las escaleras que le conducían al esperado encuentro con su querido Aoshi. Por causa de los invitados y los muchos pendientes que le quedaban por dejar listos para tener una boda sencilla, elegante e inolvidable, muy apenas tenía tiempo para recordar respirar, dormir. Lo que le tenía con 4 días exactos sin poder sentarse a lado de su prometido a conversar como lo venían haciendo durante las noches desde que se había hecho oficial su compromiso, necesitaba verle, escuchar su voz, necesitaba de sus brazos para sentirse segura y tranquila, necesitaba escuchar palabras cortas y cálidas susurradas de labios de su apuesto novio.

La chica subió las escaleras con calma, en cuestión de minutos alcanzaría su objetivo, No había más rapidez para tener un encuentro con el amor que añoraba desde días atrás. Entró lentamente cruzando la puerta principal del templo volteando a los lados, buscando a su atractivo prometido, y lo encontró, en el fondo del pasillo, allí estaba en la posición de flor de loto, meditando... era de esperarse... después de todo Aoshi era un ser humano, con corazón, aunque muchos lo dudasen... ella lo sabía... ya que su única dueña era ella... nadie más que ella podía sentir la calidez del frío corazón de ese hombre que estaba frente a ella.

-** Misao...** – susurró el joven ninja al sentir la presencia de su pequeño ángel.

- **Aquí estoy Aoshi** – respondía Misao al escuchar su nombre, se acercaba lentamente a un lado del ex Okashira para tomar asiento sobre sus rodillas, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Aoshi, al contacto el ninja abrió sus ojos y le miró de reojo, paso su brazo a la altura de su cintura atrayéndola hacia él, la tuvo muy cerca, besó su frente, bajando a su nariz depositando otro beso, siguió hasta besar sus mejillas y por último se apoderó de sus dulces y bien delineados labios que extrañaba y deseaba desde un tiempo.

- **Te amo ... te extrañe mucho ...** – dijo Aoshi terminando el beso, para después guardar silencio y compartir la calma y la paz junto a su prometida.

- **También te amo Aoshi, no sabes cuanto deseaba estar a tu lado , tuve que escaparme , aunque después de mañana de quien tendré que escaparme será de ti**- dijo Misao ruborizándose al escucharse hablar.

- **Nunca podrás hacerlo** – dijo en voz baja Aoshi – **serás mía para siempre ...**- terminó diciendo en susurro Aoshi cerca del Oído de Misao.

- **Lo sé Cariño. Jamás estaré fuera de tu alcance, siempre estaré a tu lado, disfrutando de nuestra nueva vida juntos... perteneciéndote ...** – dijo Misao besándole el mentón.

- **Hai**- respondió Aoshi para permanecer en silencio.

- **Sabes Aoshi, quiero hacerte una propuesta... es muy simple... es para mi seguridad y la de todos los miembros del Oniwabanshu- **guardó silencio, pensando en como decir lo que pensaba **- Quiero dejar de ser la Okashira... para que tú, mi esposo tomes el liderazgo nuevamente – **clavó su mirada en la del pelinegro **- cabe recordar que yo me autonombre líder del grupo, nunca nadie dijo si estaba de acuerdo o en desacuerdo y pues ... yo ... pensé ... que lo mejor ... era que tú regresaras a hacer el Okashira ... claro si no te molesta ... – **Misao jugaba con sus dedos** - es que tú sabes ... yo soy una mujer joven... que necesita que la proteja un hombre fuerte... no para andar allí saliendo a defender un grupo ... aparte ... pues ...** – silencio de parte de la joven ninja - _**Dios ¿ Cómo digo esto?**_ – pensó Misao clavando su mirada para observar el movimiento de sus dedos – **Tú sabes Aoshi seré tu esposa ... todos saben que eres más fuerte que yo... y que pues ... mmmm... sabes que yo te daré hi... **– dijo Misao nuevamente con interminables pausas, daba gracias al cielo que el hombre que le tenía abrazada fuera sumamente paciente y esperará que ella terminará ... sí era que lograba hacerlo y fue en ese momento que la calma regreso a su pulso cardiaco, cuando Aoshi la interrumpía con un besó ... no se había dado cuenta en que momento sus palabras habían perdido sentido y se habían hecho demasiado lentas para ser comprendidas con rapidez , le había tomado del mentón posando sus labios en los suyos.

**- Lo** **sé** – Aoshi asintió sontra sus labios.

Misao le miraba sonriente.

- **Gracias Aoshi** – se abrazó más a él, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello.

-** Serás la madre de mis hijos ... no quiero que nada malo te pase... yo soy el Okashira **– dijo Aoshi pasando su mano por su cabeza.

- **Okina debe estar enterado que ya te comuniqué mi propuesta** – dijo Misao mirándole fijamente a sus ojos azul hielo.

**- Yo se lo diré** – dijo Aoshi devolviéndole la tierna mirada al ver el rubor de las mejillas de la ex Okashira.

- **¿Aún quieres casarte conmigo Aoshi ?** – preguntó curiosa Misao.

- **Si** – Aoshi se puso de pie con Misao en brazos, caminó hacia la salida del templo, bajó con lentitud las escaleras, una vez estando en la banqueta , Misao le pidió que la bajará para poder caminar tomados de la mano hasta su regreso al Aoiya.

Las horas pasaban lentamente, sólo era cuestión de poco tiempo para estar juntos para siempre... Esperaba con ansias que el momento de decir: _**" acepto "**_, llegará en la voz de ya.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Continuará ...

_**Nota aclaratoria**__: Decidí que Misao le regresará el título de Okashira a Aoshi, ya que realmente nunca hubo una junta donde los miembros unánimemente la eligieran en la serie , más bien fue como para demostrar que debían seguir peleando y tenían dirección... Aparte me gusta más que una mujer este protegida por su esposo... no ella sea su superior y él tenga que acatar sus ordenes en una batalla, no va con la personalidad de Aoshi, él es un hombre extremadamente introvertido y todos los miembros aún le tienen respeto y le temen como si el fuera el Okashira ( bueno esa fue mi percepción cuando vi la serie) y deben estar de acuerdo conmigo que el papel de Amo de Casa no va con él, ya saben lo que Kenshin hacia... lavar ropa... hacer la comida... no lo creo... a Misao le va bien ese papel , no la estoy menospreciando, ya que por su fuerza y destreza es que ha sido la indicada para ser su esposa, aparte de que con los ojos cerrados diría que si a todo lo que Aoshi deseará o le pidiera... Espero sus opiniones._

_**Nota aclaratoria 2:**__ El poema que esta al inicio sigue siendo parte de la trama como si fuera la segunda parte. Se deben unir las dos partes de los poemas y se darán cuenta que encierra la trama del fic. _

Ahora si agradezco a :**Arashi Shinomori**(gracias nita. Esta vez seré buena y no les daré muchos lios. TQM), **AkikoSaman**(hola, gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme)**Tao Jun Shinomori** (Hola un placer leerte, que bueno que te guste mi fic, sigue leyendo, PD. Espero que tu actualices pronto)

Alis Chan ... les aprecio de corazón...gracias por su apoyo.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Había pasado la noche en vela, se le había dificultado entregarse a un sueño placentero. Los nervios de sentir que en cualquier momento estaría preparándose para _su Boda_ eran cada vez más intensos. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, había pasado una mala noche pegando los ojos por escasas dos horas. Sin embargo, la emoción mezclada con su nerviosismo le impulsaba hacer todo lo que su tropa de amigas le pidiera. Algo si era claro – _bostezó despreocupada -_ Okon, Omasu, Kaoru y Megumi la matarían si llegaban a enterarse de que su noche no había sido reparadora, pedía a Dios no tener ojeras que opacaran la felicidad que experimentaba – _respiró profundamente_ - Ya estaba lista para empezar su día, cada actividad vendría a realizarse una detrás de la otra.

Misao se puso de pie acercándose a la ventana viendo como los miembros del Aoiya corrían de un lado a otro llevando esto y aquello. Desde jarrones, arreglos de mesa, rosas, sillas , de todo lo que se puede imaginar una persona que se necesite para una boda. _Su boda _sería sencilla, con los invitados contados, sería algo íntimo, sólo compartido con los amigos más cercanos.

Los rayos de sol, nítidos y brillantes rozaron la suave y blanca piel de sus mejillas, pasó su mano derecha acomodándose su cabello, que caí suelto detrás de su espalda, luchaba por trenzarlo cuando un sonido familiar le distrajó.

**Toc, toc, toc** – se escuchó detrás de la puerta – **Misao, dormilona ya es hora de empezar con la operación dejar a la hermosa novia como reina** – se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

- **adelante** – dijo Misao llevando su vista justo frente a la puerta para dar los buenos días a la mujer que le hablaba.

- **Por Dios¿ Misao qué haces ahí parada?, ya es tarde. – **La mujer le miró de manera reprobatoria por el entusiasmo que mostraba - **Debes darte un baño, después... a secar ese largo cabello, mmm¿ te molestaría si lo cortamos un poco...?** – dijo la mujer observando a la jovencita.

- **No, un cambio de imagen siempre es bueno , no creo que Aoshi tenga alguna objeción** – dijo Misao sonriendo, imaginando a su futuro esposo vestido como un novio.

- **Bien – **sonrió - **Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. Megumi te espera en el baño, ha puesto perfumes y todo tipo de cosas en la bañera...** – decía su acompañante halándola del brazo.

- **Kaoru** – Dijo Misao con duda en sus palabras -

La joven de ojos zafiro paró su camino volteando a mirarle a la cara para responder al llamado de su amiga.

- **Dime Misao ¿Qué ocurre?** - preguntó

- **El día... de... tu Boda ... – **guardó silencio, bajando su vista se percató que jugaba con sus dedos - **¿ Tú estabas nerviosa?** – preguntó curiosa Misao.

-** mmmm... ¿Qué si estaba nerviosa ?** – repitió Kaoru mirando hacia el techo.

- **Sí, nerviosa ...** – dijo Misao nuevamente.

- **Claro que lo estaba Misao, necesitaría haber sido una piedra para no sentirme muerta del pánico** – dijo Kaoru ahora mirándole a los ojos – **todo va salir bien Misao, confía en Aoshi** – terminó diciendo la mujer de Himura para salir de la habitación de la joven ninja y llevarla con Megumi a que tomará un confortante baño.

- **Ya era hora de que llegarás Kaoru, pensé que Misao había huido ...** – dijo Megumi sonriendo, sabía que el comentario irritaría a la mujercita que estaba de pie frente a ella.

- **Megumi no digas locuras ... ¿ Cómo que huir ? ... que graciosa eres ...** – dijo Misao empezando a dejar a un lado su yukata para enredarse en una toalla y entrar al relajante baño.

- **Que rico se siente...** – dijo Misao cerrando sus ojos, entregándose al placer de sentir el agua cubriendo su cuerpo. El olor de las especias aromáticas era relajador y la temperatura del agua le mantenía bajo control sus emociones.

- **En cuatro horas serás otra mujer, habrá muchos cambios... tantos ... que Shinomori no sabrá quien es la mujer con la que se casa** – dijo Megumi observando a Misao muy relajada.

- **Confiaré en ti Megumi**- respondió Misao en susurro.

- **Misao hemos estado tan ocupadas que no has podido platicarnos ... – **dijo Megumi que fue interrumpida por su amiga.

**- ¿ Qué cosa? – **preguntó curiosa Misao abriendo sus ojos, enviando una mirada a su amiga de reojo.

**- ¿ Cómo fue que Shinomori te declaró su amor y terminó pidiéndote que fueras su esposa ?** – preguntó con mucho interés Megumi terminando de decir lo que antes la joven ninja interrumpió.

- **Lo siento Megumi** – dijo Misao.

- **¿ Cómo ?** – preguntó con signo de confusión Megumi.

- **Eso es un secreto... entre Aoshi y yo** – dijo Misao dibujando una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios.

- **Misao... eres mala ... tramposa** – dijo Megumi haciendo una mueca de inconformidad, aunque se aguantaría la curiosidad, ya después pensaría en como sacarle la información a la comadreja.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El viento soplaba con extrema tranquilidad... El movimiento de las hojas de los árboles era inobservable, el cantó de los pájaros se perdía con el sonido que las gotas de cristal hacían al caer en la fuente.

- **¿Meditando Shinomori?** - preguntó un hombre delgado y alto, de cabellos cortos y de color negro.

- ... – Aoshi guardó silencio ante la pregunta.

- **o... ¿ nervioso?** – preguntó otro hombre más joven que el primero de cabellos castaños desordenados en punta.

- **vamos amigos , dejen a Shinomori en paz, en unas horas será su boda** – dijo un joven pelirrojo de hermosos ojos violeta.

- **Shinomori debes darte prisa... Es una tradición que la novia se haga demorar en su llegada a la ceremonia... Pero no es un acto de caballeros hacer esperar a tan hermosa dama que quiere unir su vida ciegamente con la tuya. sin duda alguna, una mujer de valor con tiernos y sinceros sentimientos es lo que describe a Misao** – dijo un hombre alto de cabello oscuro largo sujeto en una coleta baja y su característica capa encima.

- – asintió Aoshi abriendo sus ojos para encontrarse con 4 hombres sentados frente a él en la misma posición que él tenía.

- **Hiko tiene razón Shinomori, debes darte prisa. Tomar un baño y prepararte para esta noche** – dijo el joven de cabellos castaños sonriendo picaramente.

- **No seas estúpido cabeza de pollo, Shinomori es un Hombre no un animal **– encendió un cigarrillo - **Debe preocuparse por la ceremonia en estos momentos antes que pensar en lo que ocurrirá en su noche de bodas** – dijo el hombre de cabellos cortos oscuros mirando de reojo al mencionado.

- **Dejemos de perder el tiempo y mejor vamos a que te arregles Shinomori** – dijo Hiko poniéndose de pie - **ya te lo dije a una mujer no se le hace esperar y menos a Misao que ya te ha esperado por mucho tiempo** – terminó de hablar dirigiéndose a la salida del Templo.

Todos los hombres le copiaron en el acto, poniéndose de pie, caminaron hacia la salida del templo bajando por las escaleras. Debían llegar pronto al Aoiya y cerciorarse que el Ninja cumplirá con la proposición y desposará a la comadreja. Esa pequeña jovencita que se había ganado el respeto y cariño de cada uno de los hombres que iban en el grupo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**En el Aoiya...**_

- **Misao no te muevas, debo ajustar muy bien el Obi del vestido** – dijo Okon sujetando con fuerza el trozo de tela plateada.

- **El kimono es precioso Misao , te luce muy bonito** – dijo Kaoru.

- **Gracias, fue el Kimono que usó mi abuela en su boda** – respondió Misao.

- **Shinomori no podrá salir de la sorpresa cuando observe lo linda que te has puesto** – dijo Megumi – **después de todo conseguiste un bien delineado cuerpo de mujer adulta** – le guiñó el ojo, recordando la vez que Misao le pedía consejo para desarrollar su cuerpo al de una mujer.

- **Meg, en lugar de decirle esas cosas a Misao, debes darte a la tarea de maquillarle **– dijo Kaoru.

- **Que se vea natural... Misao no necesita de maquillaje para dejar contemplar su belleza **– dijo Okon quien ahora se encargaba de peinar a la ninja.

- **Esta bien, empecemos con el polvo, cierra los ojos Misao** – dijo Megumi concentrada en resaltar la inocente belleza de la joven.

Pasaron tres ... cuatro horas en total del ritual de preparar a la novia para la ceremonia de su boda.

_- Apresúrate a entrar al baño, ahora no te tardes y sal de la bañera, ponte el Kimono, ahora ven siéntate debo peinarte, estate quieta hay que poner rubor a tus mejillas... lipstick en los labios - _eran frases dichas a Misao por todo ese tiempo por sus amigas, al parecer eran ellas las que se encontraban siendo comidas por los nervios. La joven ninja se encontraba tranquila, se observaba de manera detenida... el reflejo de su imagen vestida de novia se plasmaba en el espejo como una pintura, se veía hermosa, con sus labios carmín, sus mejillas rosadas, sus lindos ojos brillantes como esmeraldas, su cabello recogido en un moño alto que era adornado con un sencillo tocado de tiara plateada terminando de coronar su belleza. Su kimono blanco con estampados dibujados con hilos plateados delineaban cada figura del kimono , un toque de sencilla elegancia.

- **Un hermoso ángel Misao, eso es lo que eres** – dijo una voz varonil detrás de ella, observándole por el espejo.

- **Gracias Jiya... no me había dado cuenta que estabas en la habitación** – dijo Misao sonriendo.

- **Oh no mi ángel, acabo de entrar y te vi aquí sentada frente al espejo, el reflejo y la novia real son una belleza** – dijo Okina abrazando a Misao.

Misao se puso de pie y quedó justo al frente del anciano que le había cuidado desde que Aoshi le abandonará por primer vez .

- **Estoy lista** - dijo Misao recargando su cabeza en el pecho de su abuelo.

- **Lo sé hija. El sueño por fin es una realidad **– dijo Okina besando la frente de su nieta, aquella niña que había querido desde que fuera una pequeñita recién nacida.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Qué difícil era prepararse para asistir a una boda ... Se complicaban más las cosas cuando era la boda propia... debía estar listo para antes de las 12:00 pm... eran alrededor de las 11:15am, acaba de salir de darse un baño, si era quien se casaba, lo más lógico era que él estuviera listo antes que todos... No fue así.

Sanosuke había entrado a bañarse primero desde las 9:30, había tardado más que una mujer ... después Hiko había ganado la ducha ... Saito esperaba su turno fuera de éste ... sólo Himura era considerado, ya cuando fue su turno tuvo el sabio gesto de permitirle entrar a bañarse a él , _el novio_. Debía ponerse el traje y correr al jardín para esperar como todo un caballero paciente a su Misao... _su futura esposa._

Aoshi se terminaba de ponerse el Ji, se peinaba su cabello hacia atrás dándole un toque aún más atractivo de un hombre maduro. No podía esperar más para ver a Misao, pasar aquel especial momento en el cual la aceptaría como su esposa. A partir de ese momento las cosas serían diferentes, estarían unidos para siempre en la vida y si se podía después de la muerte.

Por fin, estaba listo, salía de su habitación para tomar su camino hacia el jardín y esperar con deseosa paciencia la llegada de la novia.

Aoshi había llegado al jardín saludando uno a uno a los invitados, como lo había pensado Misao invitaría a todos sus amigos... Okina invitaría a los líderes de los clanes vecinos para mantener las buenas relaciones de una forma diplomática ... Estaba tranquilo, esperaba la llegada en cualquier momento de la novia... mientras pensaba en lo que vendría después de ese día ... vino una curiosa pregunta a su mente ... - _**¿ Cómo se verá Misao vestida de novia?**_ –

- _**Preciosa**_ – se contestó a si mismo en silencio al observar la respuesta frente a sus ojos.

Misao entraba al lugar tomada del brazo de su abuelo ... Okina un anciano bondadoso que le había cuidado desde pequeña, una vez que Aoshi le abandonará por primera vez... pero ... ahora... quien iba a decirle que se encontraría justo en el momento en que escucharía la música para caminar lentamente hacia su destino ... compartir su vida a lado del hombre al que más amaba en esta vida... Misao llevaba una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, reflejo de su felicidad, sus ojos brillantes como piedras preciosas, sus labios dulces sabor a cereza , sus rosadas mejillas suaves listas para ser besadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**El momento de la Boda...**_

El Ninja la observó caminar hacia él sin quitarle la vista desde que la había interceptado a su llegada... Era una bella mujer, con un corazón tierno de niña... le amaba tanto que en ese momento dada gracias a sus ancestros de haberle dado la vida, en encontrarse en su camino a tan persistente y traviesa mujer que le había robado el corazón desde niña. Mientras le veía acercarse, algunas imágenes llegaban lentamente a sus pensamientos. Los momentos más bellos y silenciosos que había compartido con ella. En el momento en que una imagen se quedaba estática, fija en su mente, aquel momento mágico en que la besaba por primera vez, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo pegado junto al suyo; escuchó la voz de Okina sacándole drásticamente de su pensamiento y esfumando la imagen para sustituirla con la imagen real de su prometida.

-** Aoshi, muchacho te hago entrega de la mano de un ángel** – dijo Okina con un nudo en la garganta, la emoción le hacía flaquear - **al que si lastimas, juró te mataré** – dijo Okina cambiando la expresión de su rostro a una firme. Extendió su arrugada mano que sostenía la suave mano de la joven, con suma delicadeza la depósito en la mano del ahora Okashira , la pequeña mano de Misao se amoldaba perfectamente a la de Aoshi.

- **Si**- dijo asintiendo Aoshi al recibir la mano de la joven.

El momento esperado por todos, en especial por los novios, dió inicio...

El monje daba la bienvenida a los presentes y comenzaba hablando a los novios, dando consejos y sabios proverbios para el futuro éxito de su matrimonio. Trascurrieron los minutos hasta el momento en que el monje pedía a los padrinos que se pusieran de pie para dar inicio a la ceremonia...

- **Por favor los padrinos de anillos acérquense** – dijo el monje observando una extraña pareja, una hermosa mujer de cabello oscuro acompañada de un hombre serio, alto y cabello corto.

- **Si** – dijo la pareja a una sola voz , dando un paso al frente.

El monje extendió su mano, indicando al hombre que le entregará el anillo a Aoshi, el ninja lo tomó en sus manos, sosteniéndolo después con sus dedos en posición para depositarlo en el delgado dedo de Misao.

- **Makimashi Misao aceptas por esposo a Shinomori Aoshi líder del Clan Ninja Oniwabanshu** – dijo el monje mirando hacia donde estaba la joven.

Misao guardó silencio por un minuto. Se encontraba nerviosa e incrédula a que lo que ocurría no era parte de un sueño, uno de los muchos que tenía durante sus tranquilas noches. Convencida de que no era una fantasía producto de su imaginación respondió ...

- _**Acepto **_-

- **Muchacho repetirás lo que dicen las líneas doradas que están en el pergamino** – dijo el monje enfocando su vista al ninja, señalándole el lugar donde estaban plasmadas las palabras.

- ...- Aoshi asintió en silencio.

- **Yo, Shinomori Aoshi te acepto a ti Makimashi Misao como mi esposa, para amarte y respetarte hasta la muerte. En los momentos de felicidad y momentos difíciles que compartiremos a partir de este día** – dijo Aoshi con voz firme pero cálida mientras depositaba el anillo en el delgado dedo de Misao.

Misao sonrió al observar el momento en que Aoshi le decía cada palabra, le miraba fijamente a los ojos , ambos perdidos en sus miradas. La ninja escuchaba atenta cada palabra y supo que era su turno cuando el monje le distrajó.

- **Shinomori Aoshi aceptas por esposa a Makimashi Misao, nieta del ex – Okashira de los Oniwabanshu** – dijo el monje mirando en dirección al Okashira.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Aoshi respondió en su tono habitual frió y franco.

- _**Acepto**_ -

- **Jovencita repetirás lo que dicen las líneas doradas que están en el pergamino** – dijo el monje enfocando su vista a Misao, señalándole el lugar donde estaban plasmadas las palabras.

Misao sonrió. Obedeciendo las indicaciones del monje repitió las palabras que anteriormente Aoshi le había dicho

- **Yo, Makimashi Misao te acepto a ti Shinomori Aoshi como mi esposo, para amarte y respetarte hasta la muerte. En los momentos de felicidad y momentos difíciles que compartiremos a partir de este día** – dijo Misao sintiendo latir su corazón desbocado a causa de la emoción que le producía el darse cuenta que por fin se encontraba a un paso de ser la mujer de Aoshi... su Aoshi Sama. Tomó tímidamente la mano del ninja y de manera lenta depositó el anillo en su dedo sin quitarle la vista de sus ojos. Desde que empezaba su monólogo le dedicaba una mirada dulce.

El monje llamó la atención de ambos cuando habló.

- **Siendo testigos las personas aquí presentes de este sagrado enlace, unidos por Dios, sin que allá algún impedimento para que se consuma su matrimonio. Yo los declaró marido y mujer **– dijo el monje mirando a todos los invitados.

Satisfecho de no observar algún intento por interrumpir ese momento prosiguió

– **Hasta que la muerte los separe ... – **dijo el monje ahora posando su mirada en la feliz pareja - **Puedes besar a la novia muchacho** – terminó el monje su discurso.

Aoshi miró con ternura a Misao. Acoretando la distancia entre ambos posó su mano derecha en la cintura de la joven para acercarla a él. Aoshi se agachó a la altura de su rostro, con su mano libre le tomó delicadamente el mentón y depositó un corto pero dulce beso en los labios de _**su esposa.**_

Las personas que les acompañaban aplaudieron al ver la escena, inocente y romántico momento en que Aoshi le demostraba a Misao lo mucho que le amaba... que ya no estaría sola nunca más ... **que siempre estarían juntos **...

Al terminar la ceremonia esperaron que los ninjas salieran juntos del lugar para después dirigirse a la recepción, donde todos se divirtieron y compartieron el feliz momento, _**Hiko San**_ no dejaba de tomar sake y de hablar incoherencias ... _**Saito**_ se divertía molestando seriamente a _**Sanosuke**_ recordándole la forma en que se le había declarado a Megumi... _**Tokio**_ se encargaba de manejar la paz entre ambos hombres... _**Himura **_cuidaba de su hijo que estaba dormido en sus brazos ... _**Megumi**_ alimentaba a su pequeña hija ... _**Kaoru**_ miraba las estrellas recordando el día de su boda ... _**Okon**_ y _**Omasu**_ echaban suertes para saber quien sería la próxima en casarse ... _**Okina**_ andaba detrás de las chicas lindas ... _**Cho**_ tomaba sake en compañía de _**Kuro**_ y _**Shiro**_, que por lo escondido apostaban en quien de las mujeres sería la afortunada en recibir el ramo de la novia... _**Misao**_ se observaba radiante, llena de felicidad tomada del brazo de su ahora esposo. Caminaban juntos de mesa en mesa agradeciendo la presencia de los invitados ... _**Aoshi**_ por su parte estaba complacido de contemplar la belleza de su Misao y de ser la razón de su felicidad... aquella que ambos se brindarían ...

- **Es momento de que Misao lance el ramo** – dijo Megumi mirando a Okon y Omasu que estaban listas para alcanzarlo.

Misao se paro de espaldas a todas las jóvenes solteras y sonrió al recordar que mucho tiempo atrás ella se encontraba entre ellas. A la cuenta de tres la novia soltaba su ramo con fuerza tirándolo hacia sus espaldas.

- **Lo logré, es mío** – dijo una victoriosa y feliz Okon que sostenía el ramo entre sus manos.

- **No es justo** – decía una derrotada y frustrada Omasu.

- **Te lo dije Shiro, te gané** – dijo por lo bajo Kuro extendiendo su mano para que el ninja le dejará caer en su mano unas cuantas monedas.

- **Toma** – dijo Shiro con cara molesta

-** No olvides que también harás mi deberes en el trabajo del Aoiya** – dijo triunfante Kuro .

- _**Ya lo sé**_ – respondió Shiro en cara de puchero.

- **Es hora de que los novios se vayan a disfrutar su luna de miel **– dijo Megumi mirando a la pareja de reojo mientras depositaba a su pequeña hija en brazos de su marido.

**- Es cierto Aoshi y Misao deben irse a Nagano para disfrutar de un mes de vacaciones ... pronto tendremos sobrinos** – dijeron en coro Omasu y Okon emocionadas .

- **Sii, algunos pequeños como Misao... traviesos querubines corriendo de un lado a otro... – **dijo Okina imaginando una escena con cuatro pequeños corriendo en el jardín llenos de lodo **– mmm... que sean como Misao ... como Aoshi serían niños meditando ... – **dijo Okina con cara de miedo, al imaginar a sus cuatro querubines sentados en el templo a lado de su padre , con los ojos cerrados ... tomando té y reflexionando** - ya quiero mis nietos** – dijo Okina con ojos de borrego a medio morir, mirando a Misao suplicante ...

- **Este... creo que están dejando volar... su imaginación... muy rápido** – dijo Misao nerviosa, tomando con fuerza la mano de Aoshi en señal de que debían escapar de ese lugar y pronto... antes de que les convencieran de concebir un bebé esa misma noche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Habían subido a un carruaje para ser llevados a la estación y tomar el tren que les llevaría a su destino ... pasarían unos días a solas gracias a Saito,_ ¿ Quién les hubiera dicho que este hombre les regalaría un viaje para que pasaran su luna de miel?_ Misao le agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón el bondadoso gesto que había tenido hacia ellos.

Viajaron durante la noche en tren ... está era fría. Aoshi pasó su brazo por los hombros de Misao atrayéndola hacia él para darle calor, depositando en sus labios un largo y tierno beso.

-_** No puedo creerlo, por fin estamos casados, ahora soy Misao Shinomori ... tu esposa **_– susurró Misao besando a Aoshi en su mejilla, recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo para cerrar sus ojos y descansar un poco.

-...- Aoshi asintió al escuchar las palabras susurradas por la joven. Abrazándola con más fuerza.

Después de un par de horas llegaron a su destino, tomando un carruaje les llevaron a la cabaña donde pasarían sus primeros días como recién casados ... Misao aún no despertaba del todo, cuando bajaron del transporte la joven casi tropezaba para verse directa a estrellarse al piso, fue sostenida por los fuertes brazos de su esposo que la tomó entre ellos acunada, sin mucha conciencia de ello, Misao paso sus brazos por el cuello de Aoshi, se abandonó a un relajado sueño... debía ser por el extremo cansancio que había vivido los últimos días a causa de los preparativos de la boda, hacía acto de presencia sumando que la noche anterior la ninja no la había pasado tan bien que digamos... se sentía segura y protegida.

El Okashira caminó lentamente llegando a la entrada de la cabaña, un hombre de edad avanzada se dirigió a auxiliarle abriéndole la puerta del lugar... Aoshi entró buscando la habitación para depositar a Misao en la cama, la colocó con sumo cuidado para no despertarla, salió del cuarto y dió gracias al anciano por su ayuda, El hombre salió y le dioólas buenas noches cerrando tras él la puerta.

El ninja caminó hacia la habitación percatándose de que Misao se encontraba dormida con su kimono, algo incomodo para pasar la noche, buscando entre sus maletas ropa más cómoda encontró un lindo camisón blanco de seda que sin duda alguna en el cuerpo de la joven encajaría de maravilla, de manera tranquila se acercó a Misao, delicadamente la tomó en brazos y deshizo el nudo del obi del Kimono de su esposa para ponerle la ropa de dormir ... sin despertarla pudo con éxito hacer el cambio de prendas.

Aoshi se recostó a un lado de la joven contemplando su belleza gracias al reflejo de la luna que le hacía verse como una Diosa, se acercó a ella besando su frente dándole las buenas noches

- _**Aoshi te amo**_ – dijo Misao en voz baja dándose vuelta quedando su cuerpo pegado al de su marido , pasando un brazo sobre su musculoso pecho, Aoshi hizo un delicado movimiento acercándola más hacía él, brindándole una sonrisa susurró en el oído de Misao al verla dormir como un angelito en sus brazos...

- _**De ahora en adelante, serás mía ... sólo mía**_–

-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-

Continuará...

Agradezco sus reviews a... **ceres **(gracias por lee, espero te guste este capi)**Rinoa Shinomori**(hola , lo importante es que lees y me das tu apoyo)**AkikoSamaN**( espero quemedigas que te parece la boda, no dejes de leer.)**Chibi Misao-Chan16**(gracias por la felicitación), **Misao Wood Tolchristie**(espero que te guste este capi, va dedicado para ti.) **TAO JUN SHINOMORI** ( este capi va por ti amigui, espero te guste , gracias por tus comentarios.)

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Ya esta listo el capítulo 7, saben esto de reeditar las historias me ha servido para la inspiración. Gracias por su apoyo._

Le aprecia Alis Chan.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**__: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía._

**CAPITULO 8**

Habían pasado ya tres semanas de que se llevará a cabo la boda que uniera las vidas de Aoshi y Misao. Los miembros del Aoiya se encontraban tranquilos trabajando en el restaurante, esperando el regreso de la estimada pareja.

- **Dios mío, ¿ hablas en serio ... ?** – decía gritando una mujer con voz emocionada.

- **Así es ... con esta cara de guapo que tengo ¿ Crees qué te mentiría Okon?** – decía un hombre de cabellos lacios , oscuros sujetados en una coleta baja.

-** Yo... realmente no me lo esperaba ... yo ...** – decía nerviosa la mujer que se mantenía abrazando al apuesto hombre.

- **Anda mi bella dama... responde antes de que me arrepienta...** – decía el hombre mirando fijamente a Okon.

- **Yo... aceptó ser tu esposa Seijuro ...** – respondió Okon besando tiernamente los labios del hombre, una forma dulce de sellar la propuesta que era aceptada.

- **Entonces no pasarán más de dos meses para que seas mi esposa** – dijo el apuesto hombre abrazando a su prometida.

- **Espera a que todos se enteren de esto ... será genial debemos esperar a que regresen Aoshi y Misao... me muero de ganas de ser la Señora Hiko** – dijo Okon sonriendo.

Una segunda boda se llevaría acabo en poco tiempo, los preparativos se iniciaron lo más pronto que fue posible para que Okon hiciera su sueño realidad, se casaría con el hombre que le había robado su corazón a primera vista.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aoshi y Misao habían regresado de su luna de miel.

Una pareja extraña a decir verdad, un complemento raro entre esos dos jóvenes era lo que les mantenía como un matrimonio ejemplar, no perfecto... Puesto que la primera discusión entre ambos vino cuando se ponían de acuerdo en que lugar iban a vivir...

- **Vamos Cariño, lo mejor es que vivamos en Tokio, allá están nuestros amigos, podemos abrir una sucursal del Aoiya**- decía Misao insistente a su esposo.

- **He dicho que no Misao** – se escuchó la voz fría y serena del Okashira.

- **Pero ... Okina puede hacerse cargo de todo... Nuestras relaciones con los demás líderes de otros clanes es buena... no hay nada de que preocuparnos ...** – dijo Misao haciendo puchero.

- **No cambiaré de opinión Misao** – dijo Aoshi sabiendo que le costaría una buena riña con su esposa.

- **Aoshi no lo puedo creer... – **La chica le miró incrédula **- ¿ Acaso quieres qué sea infeliz en mi matrimonio?** - preguntó curiosa Misao con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, estaba consciente que exageraba poniendo en juego su felicidad, por el hecho de vivir en ese lugar, pero debía hacer uso de todos sus recursos, con tal de conseguir ir a vivir a la misma ciudad donde Kaoru y Megumi vivían. Todo sería más fácil si sus amigas vivieran en el mismo lugar que ella.

-** El que vivamos en Kyoto no te hará infeliz... estamos juntos... Pensé que eso te hacia feliz **– dijo Aoshi con su voz segura.

- **Eres un insensible Aoshi... antes cuando no era tu esposa me cumplías todos mis deseos ...** – dijo Misao acercándose a mirar hacia la ventana.

- **Tú lo has dicho Misao... tus deseos... y los sigo cumpliendo... pero no tus caprichos **– dijo Aoshi mirando fijamente a dirección donde estaba su esposa.

- **¿ Caprichos...? – **le miró indignada** - ¡Santo cielo Aoshi ! –** exclamó en voz baja **- ... Estas diciendo que soy una chiquilla aún... que no he madurado... Para tu información soy una mujer ... de pies a cabeza... – **le dijo molesta, le apuntó con un dedo para luego señalar su cuerpo de pies a cabeza como lo había dicho, mostrándole que no era el de una niña **- y no soy caprichosa ... y tú eres un aprovechado... Te aprovechas de que eres mi esposo para decidir por mi vida ... No soy tu esclava Aoshi ... no eres mi dueño ... soy tu esposa ... te lo deletreo ... E–S–P-O-S-A ... ESPOSA **–dijo Misao dirigiéndose a la puerta para salir de la habitación.

- **¿Por qué siempre haces una tormenta en un vaso con agua ? **– se preguntó Aoshi en voz alta, sin pensar que sus palabras podían seguir hiriendo a su Misao.

-** Aoshi no tienes tacto para decir las cosas... lo sabías... Todos tienen razón eres un cubo de hielo... me equivoque al pensar que era la indicada para derretirlo ... sabes algunas veces puedes ¡ SER UN BRUTO!** – dijo Misao sin pensar ... era cierto cuando las personas están molestas dicen cosas que no desean y que después al reflexionar en ellas se da el arrepentimiento... La joven salió de la habitación con su rostro lleno de lagrimas que recorrían sus rosadas mejillas.

Aoshi se quedó perplejo al escuchar las palabras de Misao. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que alguien pudiera llegar hacerle daño con sus palabras... estaban cargadas de enojo y sinceridad ... quiso ir detrás de Misao para aclarar las cosas... pero algo era seguro en el estado en que su esposa se encontraba ... más que llegar a un arreglo... obtendría una ruptura de su matrimonio apenas a 8 semanas de haberse casado.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Misao llegó corriendo hasta el jardín, dejó caer su cuerpo cerca de la fuente, comenzando a llorar liberando su temor ante la idea de que su matrimonio fuera un fracaso, pensó que sería fácil compartir su vida con Aoshi día y noche , pero ahora, todo se volvía confuso y muy difícil. Primero decidir en que lugar del futón dormiría, ella siempre dormía a la mitad , pero su Aoshi prefería el lado derecho, bien... eso no fue mucho problema... aunque ahora que se daba cuenta había ciertas diferencias entre ellos. Aoshi acostumbraba a levantarse más temprano que ella, lo cual le permitía salir a caminar un poco y ya para cuando ella despertaba él amablemente había pedido a alguien hiciera el desayuno para ambos... era injusto... Ella quería hacerse cargo de todo lo que implicará atender a Aoshi, nada había cambiado ahora que regresarán... Si ella quería mudarse lejos del Aoiya era por una simple razón... Quería alejar el Templo donde su esposo podía pasar horas meditando y la cocina del Aoiya donde Okon y Omasu se encargaban de atenderle a su marido y luego a ella. Las cosas debían cambiar, no seguiría toda su vida llevando el té a Aoshi y observarle meditar... para después regresar al Aoiya comer... charlar un poco y luego ir a dormir ... o pasar la noche demostrándose lo mucho que se amaban... en ese aspecto no se podía quejar el poco tiempo que tenía de casada con Aoshi le había hecho sentir como una reina ... noche tras noche... aunque era un hecho que con lo que había pasado entre ellos ese día habría una excepción.

- **¿Qué te ocurre comadreja? ... No es común observar tus ojos sin ese hermoso brillo que hacen el verde de tu iris, esmeraldas** – dijo la voz de un hombre que se sentaba a un lado de ella.

- **No es nada ...** – dijo Misao mirando hacia otra dirección para evitar que el hombre se diera cuenta que lloraba.

- **Vamos comadreja ... dime que te pasa ... ¿ acaso Shinomori te lastimó...? Anda ten confianza conmigo... cualquier cosa que sea... Si ese Cubo de hielo te hizo algo... lo haremos pagar ... no dudo que Okina me lo impida... cualquier otro miembro del Aoiya pensaría igual que yo**- dijo el hombre buscando el rostro de la joven.

- **Pues ... tuve una discusión tonta con Aoshi, dije cosas que no quería... ahora que lo pienso... tiene razón soy caprichosa... soy una chiquilla... – **la mirada de Misao era triste, empezaba a cristalizarse -** Seijuro tengo miedo de perderlo** – dijo Misao echándose a llorar a los brazos del apuesto maestro de Himura.

- **Bueno Misao, en algo tienes razón eres una chiquilla caprichosa ... pero muy linda... eso debe saberlo Aoshi y si me permites que te diga algo... tuvo que haber una muy buena razón para que Shinomori te dijera que eres una caprichosa** –dijo Seijuro abrazando a la chica.

-** Hai ... en realidad dijo que él cumplía mis deseos y no mis caprichos ... tiene razón no hay nada a lo que me haya dicho que no... hasta ahora... Aoshi no quiere que nos vayamos a vivir a Tokio, allá con los Himura, los Sagara** – dijo Misao fingiendo una sonrisa.

-** Vaya ... entiendo ahora por que Shinomori te ha dicho que no cumple tus caprichos... sabes comadreja... Shinomori no puede irse así como así... él es el Okashira de los Oniwabanshu... a pesar de no haber problemas... su deber es estar en el lugar donde están los miembros de su grupo, no puede abandonarlos, dime algo Misao... ¿ tú los abandonarías, sabiendo que tu familia te extrañara si pones distancia de por medio** – dijo Seijuro mirando a la joven tiernamente como cuando un padre aconsejaba a su hija.

- **Yo ... dije cosas que no quería... que lastimaron a Aoshi... a pesar que no lo demuestra, sé que mis palabras fueron duras... estaba molesta **– dijo Misao bajando la mirada clavándola en el suelo.

- **Bueno... nunca es tarde para ofrecer una disculpa... Que te parece si hablas con Shinomori y le dices la razón por la que quieres ir a vivir a Tokio. Estoy seguro que él lo entenderá y una buena solución podrá encontrar **– dijo Seijuro levantando el rostro de la chica... posando su mano delicadamente en el mentón de la joven.

-** Gracias Seijuro... eres muy amable... Okon es muy afortunada** – dijo Misao sonriendo, poniéndose de pie se dirigió a la habitación en busca de su esposo... no pasaría ese día sin que se reconciliarán.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aoshi salió de su habitación para caminar hacia el despacho. Necesitaba algo que le mantuviera la mente ocupada o que le trajera una buena solución a la causa de su discusión , en el camino se encontró con Okina quien al ver el rostro del joven le ofreció conversar sobre lo que le inquietaba o preocupaba, era raro ver alguna expresión en su rostro.

-** Buenas tardes muchacho, te gustaría tomar el té conmigo y así me cuentas el por que de esa cara, es raro ver en ti ese tipo de expresión... en realidad es raro ver expresiones en tu rostro** – dijo el anciano invitando a pasar al Okashira en al despacho.

Aoshi asintió como respuesta positiva a su invitación, Okina era el hombre indicado para aconsejarle que debía hacer en esos casos, era la primera vez que estaba casado y necesitaba un buen consejo, sin duda alguna el anciano sabría que decirle, conocía muy bien a su Misao, él sabría como debía actuar, lo último que el ninja quería era echar a perder su matrimonio.

- **Y bien, Aoshi dime que te ocurre** – dijo el anciano mirándole interesado.

- **Pues ... tuve una discusión con Misao** – dijo Aoshi con su tono frío y sin rodeos.

- **Ya veo mi ángel se ha puesto difícil, cuéntame... ¿cuál fue la razón de la discusión entre ustedes ?** – dijo Okina sin perder de vista el rostro del ninja.

-** Misao quiere que nos mudemos a Tokio** – dijo Aoshi sin expresión alguna.

En el momento en que Okina escuchaba lo que el Okashira le decía, fue el anciano quién perdió el control.

-** ¿Qué?, ¿Acaso mi ángel se ha vuelto loca?... Por supuesto que le dijiste que no y fue la razón por la que se molestó... Muy bien hecho muchacho... así se hace ... Misao necesita que la hagan entran en razón... que pasa con esa pequeña** – decía Okina gritando y con lagrimones en los ojos... se puso de pie para caminar de un lado a otro.

-- Aoshi guardó silencio observando el escándalo que Okina armaba, en ese momento pensó que no había sido muy buena idea que le compartiera lo que había ocurrido entre Misao y él.

- **Necesitas hablar con ella, ahora que lo pienso... una buena razón debe tener mi ángel para querer irse a vivir lejos de Kyoto ... sabes muchacho búscala y aclara las cosas** – dijo Okina parando su alboroto.

- **Hai** – asintió Aoshi, Okina tenía razón... en ningún momento le había preguntado a su esposa la razón por la que quería mudarse... una buena razón debía haber.

- **Sabes Aoshi, una vez que conozcas la razón debes ser muy sabio en lo que le dirás para persuadirla de querer irse a vivir fuera de Kyoto. Recuerda eres el Okashira y es importante que vivas en donde se encuentran los miembros de tu clan** – dijo Okina aconsejándole al Okashira – **Estoy seguro que Misao entenderá **– terminó diciendo el anciano.

_**Toc, toc, toc**_ – se escuchó que llamaban.

- **Adelante** – dijo Okina dando permiso a la persona a entrar.

- ** Okina... ¿ Disculpa has visto a Shinomori? **- preguntó un hombre.

Okina señaló con su mano a la dirección donde el ninja se encontraba sentado.

- **Shinomori hay una hermosa mujer que te esta buscando ... sabes no es de caballeros hacer esperar a una Dama** – dijo el hombre mirando retadoramente al Okashira.

Aoshi asintió poniéndose de pie, caminando hacia la salida.

- **Creó que después de buscarte en su habitación, salió del Aoiya ... Okon dijo que iba al Templo ...** – dijo Seijuro viendo que el Okashira salía sin decir una sola palabra a dirección donde le había dicho.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El Okashira caminó lentamente hacia el Templo, pensaba como abordar el tema con su esposa... estaba cansado... estaba herido ... Recordó las palabras que Misao le había dicho – _**algunas veces puedes ¡ SER UN BRUTO!**_** – **retumbaron las palabras en su mente. Era la primera vez que Misao le faltaba al respeto y le respondía de una manera grosera ... sus palabras le habían dañado... no estaba seguro de querer verle y comenzar una nueva discusión o peor aun continuar la que había quedado inconclusa. Siguió su camino automáticamente que cuando levantó su mirada se dio cuenta que había llegado a su destino; subió las escaleras con sumo silencio... con pasos sigilosos como si tuviera una misión y estuviera por encontrarse con su presa... Entró al templo mirando de un lado a otro buscando a Misao... no podía pasar un día más y seguir con el mal sabor de boca que le había dejado la discusión ... La encontró hecha una bolita en un rincón del lugar, estaba sentada y con sus manos abrazaba sus piernas cerca de su pecho... Aoshi la observó con su cabeza baja recargaba su frente en sus rodillas... dudó en acercarse ... tal vez seguía molesta ...

Misao tenía más de una hora en esa posición, después de conversar con Hiko San, había salido en busca de su Aoshi para arreglar las cosas... pero parecía que las cosas no podían empeorar... No había podido encontrarlo en su habitación y pensó que lo más probable era que su esposo estuviera meditando para encontrar un momento de paz después de lo que ella le había hecho pasar; después de todo lo que le había dicho, pero no había tenido éxito... Así que sentó allí a _¿meditar_?... tal vez un tiempo a solas le vendría bien...

– **¿Que voy hacer ahora? **– se preguntó en voz baja la joven.

- **regresar a casa... **– dijo Aoshi al escucharla susurrar.

Misao no podía creer que su esposo estuviera allí con ella... Después de lo ocurrido pensó que ya no querría verla... Ella había sido la culpable... era una mujer impulsiva debía pensar más antes de decir algo...

**- Cariño** – dijo Misao lazándose a los fuertes y cálidos brazos de su amado esposo.

Aoshi no dijo nada... no quería arruinar el momento, correspondió al abrazo y depositó un tierno beso en la frente de su ninja favorita... de hecho la única que le pertenecía en cuerpo, alma y pensamientos... aquella mujer que podía hacer cálido su frío corazón con sólo mirarle...

- **Yo... no debí decirte todas esas palabras sin sentido ... perdóname Aoshi ...** – dijo Misao escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del Okashira.

Aoshi interrumpió las palabras de su esposa, reclamando sus labios, le besó dulcemente para después profundizar el besó que le dejaba sin aliento a la joven que sentía perder sus fuerzas cada vez que le abrazaba y le besaba de esa manera... como si no quisiera perderla nunca y se aferrará a nunca terminar con el momento...

- **Aoshi ... necesito que hablemos... quiero que sepas la razón por la que quiero mudarme a la ciudad de Tokio... No es un capricho ...** – dijo Misao bajando su mirada para clavarla al piso.

Aoshi tomó delicadamente el mentón de la joven y levantando su rostro le brindó una sonrisa que sólo ella era quien tenía la dicha de contemplar.

- **Te escucho ...**- dijo Aoshi sentándose en el piso , sentando a Misao en su regazo, seguía abrazándola posesivamente.

- **Aoshi yo me quiero mudar a Tokio, - **Hizo una pausa, mirándole dudosa **- por que quiero llevar acabo mi papel de esposa... –** sus mejillas se sonrojaron **- no es justo que Okon o Omasu te preparen de comer ... o que ellas te preparen el baño y yo siga siendo la niña que te lleva el té al templo, te observe meditar y después dormir juntos... de hecho es lo único que ha cambiado... antes cada uno dormía en su habitación... – **sus dedos jugaban con la parte inferior de su trenza nerviosa- **Estoy consciente de que lo que dije estuvo muy mal... pero me dolió escuchar que pensarás que era caprichosa sin antes preguntarme por que me quería mudar... igual fue la forma en decirlo que sonó como que se me había ocurrido de la nada mudarme... igual y me duele alejarme de los chicos, y de Jiya. Los quiero mucho como para poner distancia de por medio... pero creí que era necesario alejarnos de ellos para que podamos estar más tiempo juntos... - **La joven seguía hablando **- Seamos realistas si seguimos viviendo en el Aoiya por más que yo les diga a Okon y Omasu que quiero hacer tus cosas... lo que me corresponde como tu esposa... no me van a dejar hacerlo... sentirán que las hago a un lado... – **clavó su vista esmeralda en los ojos azul hielo de su marido** - Aoshi reconsidera mi propuesta de irnos de Kyoto ... se que como Okashira necesitas estar en el Aoiya... pero... – **Aoshi interrumpió a Misao en su monólogo con un beso.

-** Entiendo** – dijo Aoshi mirando fijamente a los ojos a su esposa.

Misao guardó silencio al escuchar a su esposo hablarle cálidamente… un tono que sólo reservaba para ella, cualquiera que le escuchará no creía que era el Okashira quien hablará. La joven se acurrucó en los fuertes brazos del ninja recargando su cabeza en su hombro se relajó… Había pasado un día lleno de emociones poco placenteras y con temores… lo último que esperaba era seguir discutiendo o iniciar una nueva discusión.

Aoshi le abrazo con ternura dándole la seguridad que necesitaba… indicándole que los malos entendidos eran cosa del pasado… Ahora debía preocuparse por la decisión que tomaría… su esposa tenía buenas razones para querer mudarse… alejar el Templo de él, y hacerse cargo de los deberes que le correspondían como su esposa… le señalaba que Misao era una mujer madura que lo único que buscaba era agradarle a él.

- **Lo que decidas estará bien para mí** – susurró Misao dándose por vencida ante el tema de donde iban a vivir.

- **No viviremos en el Aoiya… ni en Tokio… Viviremos aquí, compraremos una casa que este cerca del Aoiya… me alejaré por un tiempo del Templo… y tú serás la dueña y señora de nuestra nueva casa…** - dijo el Okashira con voz fría y serena, muchas palabras en una sola oración dichas por él.

Lentamente levantó su rostro Misao para encontrarse con los bellos ojos azul hielo de su Aoshi, obsequiándole una sonrisa le besó la frente y asintió dando por concluida la conversación… Se acomodo nuevamente en los brazos del ninja para dormir profundamente... abandonando los temeros que reprimía en su corazón.

_OoOoOoOoOoO_

_Continuará…_

Gracias por su apoyo y por sus reviews …

**Rinoa Shinomori** ( Hola amigui, te extraño… este capi esta dedicado a ti) **AkikoSamaN**( Gracias por tu apoyo amiga… sobre el Lemon, lo lamento no escribo lemon, inicio el ambiente tal vez y lo demás lo dejo a imaginación de las lectoras… gomen) **ceres**( Gracias por tu apoyo y felicitaciones… espero este también te guste…)**Usagi Akagi** ( Hola … Gracias por tus comentarios… sobre los padrinos fueron Saito y Tokio) **ali-chan6** (Gracias por leerme amigui… igual te extraño y espero verte pronto por msn) **Tao Jun Shinomori** ( Vaya, me halagan tus comentarios… me alegra que sigas mi fic )…

Bien chicas espero que este capi EXTRA… haya gustado… el matrimonio no es color de rosa… y son ese tipo de crisis que mantiene y fortalece una relación de pareja…

Atte: Alis Chan.


	9. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, solo la idea de la historia es mía.

_**LAGRIMAS DE CRISTAL**_

_Un te quiero ... en medio de la oscuridad..._

_Un corazón herido ... por el dolor del espíritu..._

_Lagrimas de Cristal ... En la espera de un beso..._

_Un frío susurro... perdido en el abismo del alma..._

_Un testigo eterno ... observando como espectador fiel..._

_Lagrimas de Cristal ... liberadas de la prisión del dolor..._

_Un amante enamorado ... con un corazón acobardado..._

_Un grito en la noche... melodía desgarradora del viento..._

_Lagrimas de Cristal ... corriendo libres por sus mejillas..._

_Un silencio ... testigo mudo del amor de almas perdidas..._

_Un perdón incierto ... desconfianza de fríos pensamientos..._

_Lagrimas de Cristal ... brillando en la mirada esmeralda de una Dama ..._

_Un sendero en el bosque ... un camino a la respuesta correcta ..._

_Un secreto enigmático ... encerrado en la luna brilla en su esplendor..._

_Lagrimas de Cristal ... En la nobleza de dos almas en busca del amor..._

_Un amor de Cristal... siendo presa de lagrimas del corazón de un tierno ángel..._

_Un ángel llorando... desahogando la desesperanza y dolor de la perdida de los deseos..._

_Un suspiro sincero ... guardando secretos de sufrimiento y esperanza del regreso del amor ..._

**EPÍLOGO**

Los días habían pasado sin problemas serios. Misao y Aoshi habían comprado una linda casa cerca del Aoiya donde podían dar comienzo a su nueva vida juntos como un matrimonio... pronto vendrían los hijos y tendrían una hermosa familia.

La boda de Okon con el maestro de la técnica Hitten Mitsuruyi fue sencilla y hermosa. Disfrutaron de un agradable momento en compañía de sus amigos, los padrinos de anillos fueron el Okashira y su esposa que habían aceptado con alegría el honor y la responsabilidad de ser parte de un acontecimiento donde dos personas apreciadas por ambos unían sus vidas.

_El tiempo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos... y con esté nuevas personas que vienen a la vida como fruto del amor..._

_**4 Años después ... Kyoto, Japón**_

- **Te quelo** – se escuchó la tierna y dulce voz de una pequeña de 2 años y medio.

- **Y yo a ti **– dijo la voz de un apuesto hombre que tenía sentada en su regazo a la pequeña.

-** mmm... me voy a poner celosa Aoshi ... pasas mucho tiempo con Seoko que conmigo** – dijo una linda joven de cabello azabache recogido en una trenza.

- **sabes que a nadie amo más que a ti... preciosa** – dijo Aoshi depositando un beso en los labios de la joven que se sentaba a su lado.

- **Missi Chan, quelo tamien a ti** – dijo la niña acercándose a la mejilla de Misao para depositarle un beso.

- **Seoko Chan, es hora de comer, ven acá con mami** – se escuchó la voz de una mujer detrás de la pareja.

- **oto datito con oshi sama** – dijo la niña abrazándose al apuesto Okashira.

- **Ahhh no , mi niña tiene que ser obediente y comer, va llegar papá y va jugar contigo **–dijo Okon acercándose a donde estaba su hija para tomarla en brazos.

- **tamien oshi sama jugar** – dijo la niña dándole los brazos a su madre.

- **No, cariño, Aoshi Sama tiene que irse a su casa con Misao para descansar, ya te he dicho que no molestes al Okashira y a su esposa**- dijo Okon tomando en brazos a su hija.

- **Tu hija es un amor , no es ninguna molestia** – dijo Misao sonriendo.

- **Ve con mamá... después jugamos** – dijo Aoshi obsequiando una cálida mirada a la pequeña.

- **Figuditas de papei** – dijo la niña aplaudiendo.

- **Si** – asintió el Okashira poniéndose de pie ayudando a levantarse a su esposa.

- **Ahora usted señora debe ir a descansar – **Le miró de manera maternal **- Misao en tu estado es peligroso que andes por allí sola en la calle. Por favor Aoshi Sama haga que Misao este en cama por las tardes** – dijo Okon mirando a ambos.

- **Okon estoy bien, me la paso durmiendo y sino devorando la comida que esta frente a mí, Megumi me dijo que era bueno que caminará **– dijo Misao haciendo mala cara al ver a su esposo tomarla en brazos.

- **nada de peros ... anda ve a descansar estas en las últimas semanas** – dijo Okon observando el abultado vientre de la joven.

- **Esta bien... – **hizo puchero **- vayan a visitarme... Dile a Jiya que si no va a verme le dejaré de hablar por semanas y no dejaré que conozca a mi bebé** – dijo Misao con cara molesta.

- **Claro que iremos a verte... Estaremos allí para cuando ese bebé nazca te lo prometo** – dijo Okon observando como Aoshi se dirigía a la salida con Misao en brazos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La pareja se encontraba feliz. Después de cuatro años de matrimonio por fin habían concebido al primero de muchos pequeños a los que deseaba dar vida, con 7 meses de embarazo Misao andaba de aquí y allá mostrando su felicidad del brazo o en brazos de su esposo, nadie podía negar que la mejor decisión que habían tomado esos dos era contraer matrimonio. Una pareja dispareja, pero complementada.

- **Quiero que me lleves a un lugar** – dijo Misao acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del ninja.

- _**A donde quieras**_ – dijo Aoshi susurrando cerca de su oído.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo hasta llegar al destino deseado por la futura madre. El compás del movimiento de las copas de los árboles era tranquilo y relajante, con mucho cuidado Aoshi depositó a Misao en el suelo bajo la sombra de un árbol que tenía un hueco en el tronco como especie de cueva.

Aoshi se sentó a un lado de Misao. La futura madre cerró sus ojos sintiendo el brazo de su marido que pasaba por sus hombros para atraerla más hacia él, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su marido posó sus manos sobre su vientre sintiendo el movimiento de su bebé.

- **Se mueve** – dijo Misao abriendo los ojos de golpe – **¿ Quieres sentirlo ?** – preguntó Misao buscando la mirada de Aoshi que asentía como respuesta a su pregunta.

Misao tomó la mano de su esposo dirigiéndola al lugar donde sentía el movimiento, Aoshi sonrió al percibir el movimiento tranquilo de su bebé ... _su hijo_. En silencio observó como Misao se relajaba y nuevamente cerraba sus ojos, se acomodo de tal manera que ponía su oído sobre el abultado vientre de su esposa, percibiendo los nítidos y sanos latidos del corazón de su pequeño... Misao sonrió satisfecha al percatarse de la acción de su apuesto Okashira... que sólo para ella y para su futuro hijo tenía acciones cálidas y delicadas para hacerles sentir lo importante que eran para él, _sin palabras _... Los hechos hablan más que las palabras en su extraña relación... relación que sólo ellos entendían.

- _**Bajo la lluvia con la luna de testigo y el refugio de este árbol nos declaramos nuestro amor**_ – dijo Misao en un susurro, mientras pasaba sus delgados dedos por el cabello de su marido.

- _**Si**_ – respodió Aoshi.

- _**Te amo ... Te agradezco lo feliz que me haces**_ – dijo Misao...

- **Ambos** – respondió Aoshi – **Nunca me cansaré amarte...**

Misao entendió el significado de la palabra que su Aoshi le daba como respuesta... hacía cuatro años habían prometido el uno al otro que la felicidad la proporcionarían los dos... sin decir una sola palabra Misao empezó a susurrar unas palabras, enunciados que cobraban sentido a medida que Aoshi le acompañaba en su recitación.

La escena era hermosa un hombre escuchando el latido del corazón de su bebé y una mujer enamorada sintiendo el profundo amor de su esposo...

_- __**Ahora ... puedo abrir mis ojos secando mis lagrimas ..**__ – decía Misao por lo bajo.. _

_- __**Ahora ... puedo amarte sin restricción y devoción..**__. – recitaba Aoshi como respuesta._

_- __**Ahora ... puedo robarte un beso perdiendo la noción del tiempo...**__- decía Misao con sus ojos cerrados y recordando el momento en que por primera vez Aoshi le besaba..._

_- __**Ahora ... puedo sonreír dejando el pasado atrás..**__.- dijo Aoshi obsequiando una sonrisa._

_- __**Ahora ... puedo gritar el secreto que guardaba mi corazón**__- dijo Misao soltando lagrimas de alegría de sus ojos._

_- __**Ahora ... libero mi alma del oscuro silencio**__ – dijo Aoshi reincorporándose en una posición en la que estaba mirando fijo a los verdes y brillantes ojos de su amada. _

_- __**Hoy ... secó mis lagrimas ...**__ – dijo Misao pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas ..._

_**- Aquellas tristes lagrimas de Cristal ...**__ – dijo Aoshi tomando con sus manos el delicado rostro de su querida esposa para besar sus labios... sellando la promesa de estar juntos en la vida y si Kami se los permitía después de la muerte se amarían aún más..._

_**FIN** _

_Hola Chicas !.. por fin termine este fic... vaya mi primer fic terminado es una sensación muy bonita ... Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este tiempo en que el fic seguía su curso, gracias por sus comentarios y las espero para leer la segunda parte de esta historia que espero ya pronto iniciar a escribir y les sigo invitando a leer mis otras historias.._

_Espero que el final allá sido de su agrado..._

Agradezco a: **AkikoSamaN, ****ali-chan6**, **Rinoa Shinomori, ****MONIKA-DONO**, **misao shinomori-12, Tao Jun Shinomori, ****Misao Wood Tolchristie**, **Lucy, Nee Chan Catty, **

Muchas gracias a todas las otras chicas que leyeron mi fic, que tal vez por falta de tiempo o por que no acostumbran hacerlo no dejaron un reviews.

_**Notas de la autora:**__ Por fin terminé de reeditar este fic. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura._

Les aprecia Alis Chan o Rinko Chan... ( ambas soy)


End file.
